


I Put You in This Group Chat and I Can Take You Out of It

by DowncastCrimsonForecast, tealcoloredtrash



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, He's an Angsty Boy, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Eikichi Mishina, Not Even Baofu, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Spoilers for Both Games, Possibly Crack Humor, Post Eternal Punishment, Yes I Had To Add That Solely Because of Batsuya, chatfic, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DowncastCrimsonForecast/pseuds/DowncastCrimsonForecast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealcoloredtrash/pseuds/tealcoloredtrash
Summary: What happens when you literally get all the gays in Sumaru together in one group chat?This, apparently.
Relationships: Amano Maya/Serizawa Ulala, Amano Maya/Suou Katsuya, Amano Maya/Suou Katsuya/Serizawa Ulala, Hanakouji Miyabi/Mishina Eikichi, Katayama Noriko/Yoshizaka Anna, Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya, Lisa Silverman/Ueda Chika, Serizawa Ulala/Suou Katsuya
Comments: 28
Kudos: 130





	1. Someone Help the Upperclassmen are Being Nasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just a little disclaimer before reading!
> 
> This fic is not set in the 90s like the P2 kids would logically be in! Me and Crimson both decided it'd be better and funnier if this was more modern, so if they reference anything that we have or any memes, thats why!
> 
> Despite being modern, this fic DOES follow the ending of Persona 2: Eternal Punishment and will probably refer to the events of it multiple times, and might also refer to events that occur in Persona 2: Innocent Sin! If you'd rather not receive minor spoilers, please come back after experiencing the P2 games!
> 
> With that out of the way, hope you have fun! Ciao!

###### \--15:28--

#### [Masked Bitches]

Michel: Tatsuya where are you i just Wanna Talk

Tatsuya: (๑•﹏•)

Lisa: what'd he do this time?

Tatsuya: im innocent

Michel: motherfucker

Michel: RIPPED

Michel: my fucking shirt!! The fancy fishnet one!!

Tatsuya: (￣︿￣)

Jun: Yes, he’s ripped mine in the past too, it’s not much of an issue is it?

Lisa: wh

Michel: what now

Tatsuya: jun

Jun: Right, sorry Tacchi!

Jun: I have said nothing.

Tatsuya: (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

Jun: It was a cute shirt, though….

Tatsuya: it was a moment of weakness

Jun: It was also extremely hot, so i'll give you a pass, I suppose.

Lisa: jesus fucking christ really ta-chan?

Michel: tacchan gets fucking freaky huh?

Tatsuya: i'm suddenly glad I ripped your shirt

Michel: you wont be in a second, square up motherfucker

Tatsuya: (◔‿◔)

Lisa: that’s

Lisa: actually terrifying

Michel: jesus christ never mind im staying home

Jun: How funny that you're all afraid of an emoticon.

Lisa: ??? you can't lie and say that wasn't scary come on

Michel: wipe the gay out of your eye Jun, theres THREAT in those pixels

Michel: the red flags are RIGHT THERE, you just have rose colored glasses

Jun: Michel...

Jun: Michel, that’s a quote about abuse, I believe.

Michel: oops

Tatsuya: ಠಿ_ಠಿ

Michel: dont you fucking start you bastard

Jun: May I just ask;

Jun: Why and how did Tacchi rip your shirt?

Tatsuya: can we move on from that

Lisa: as concerning as it is to see them typing for this long, i'm kind of curious to see what you did.

Michel: FIRST OF ALL i saw this dumbass and i said to myself, hm, i haven't hung with Tacchan in awhile, maybe we can fuck around, look hot and scare people around Rengedai, you know the usual

Jun: I’m following.

Michel: i, the lovely and oh so kind Michel, was going to lend this much less lovely being one of my fishnet shirts because damn i bet if he had his tits out he'd look great

Michel: motherfucker put it on, flexed, and ripped the back and now i can't find him so i can throw his ass in the jail

Jun: He

Michel: you know how HARD it was to find that shirt that shirt fucking ROCKED

Jun: H e W h a t

Michel: he

Michel: wait

Michel: jfc Jun please keep it in your pants, im being serious right now, this is a tragedy

Michel: mourn with me stop being gay >:|

Tatsuya: not my fault you’re just a couple of bones being held together by glitter glue and fabric paint

Tatsuya: o(>< )o

Tatsuya: i'll buy you another one

Michel: Tatsuya Suou That is Not The Point.

Michel: you didn't even STOP ME

Tatsuya : ٩(๑`^´๑)۶

Tatsuya: i thought you were handing me something my sized

Tatsuya: didn't think you'd just hand me a small and think that’d be a smart decision

Michel: you could have told me your size!!

Michel: and it's not a small, its a medium you brick shithouse

Jun: Michel, really, you should have expected it. Lisa's got more on her than you do.

Lisa: is... that an insult?

Jun: To Michel partially, to you no.

Michel: i cant believe im getting tag teamed by a homosexual with a flower kink and a bisexual that cant ask for more sauce at the Peace Diner by himself this sucks

Michel: Lisa please you're my last resort

Lisa: you

Lisa: you know i have loyalties too right

Michel: im being bullied and this is how you treat me

Michel: i trusted you

Lisa: michi the only thing you can trust is kozy's strap being shoved up your ass further than whatever weird thing you have for david bowie

Tatsuya: ⊙﹏⊙ ??

Jun: Oh my

Michel: ouch lisa lisa ouch

Jun: Adding to that;-

Jun: Really Michel? Flower kink?

Jun: You have all this dirt as my underclassman, and that's what you went with?

Michel: what do you want me to try again??

Jun: I’m curious to see what you could come up with, yes.

Michel: you know okay give me a minute

Jun: Take your time.

Michel: how about a homosexual with a flower kink whose horoscope for the week says they’re Kasugayama's biggest thot for a depressed bisexual that cant ask for his own sauce at the Peace Diner

Jun: That's better.

Jun: I knew you had it in you!

Jun: ….Even if you did reuse a lot of previous material.

Tatsuya: (￣︿￣) 

Tatsuya: why'd you have to put me in there again, it was supposed to be just for jun

Michel: you two are a package deal

Tatsuya: fair

Jun: Tacch!i

Tatsuya: (・人・)

Jun: You're just going to let me be roasted like that? By a person who can't dress themselves and tries to act like a top despite being the world's biggest bottom??

Lisa: fucking hell, okay

Michel: i hate all of you

Tatsuya: (｡ŏ﹏ŏ) ?

Jun: I’m joking Tacchi, I'm not upset.

Tatsuya: ＼(°o°)／

Tatsuya: (´･ᴗ･ ` )

Jun: ^^

Lisa: we get it yall cute

Jun: I am still mourning the loss of that shirt though, there were little salvias on it...

_[Tatsuya has logged out]_

Michel: LMAO

Lisa: never mind, take back what i said, you guys are still gross and i can't believe you’re my upperclassmen


	2. A Flock of Lesbians Has Entered

###### \--19:45--

#### [Masked Bitches]

Tatsuya: ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

Tatsuya: (;ŏ﹏ŏ)

Lisa: whats up ta-chan?

Michel: you alright there tacchan?

Tatsuya: (ŏ﹏ŏ;)

Lisa: uhh

Jun: What did you wanna ask, Tacchi?

Michel: oh

Tatsuya: (´,,•ω•,,)♡

Tatsuya: would there be reservations if I added a few lesbians to the chat

Michel: i have a feeling I know exactly which lesbians youre talking about

Lisa: please do its lonely here

Michel: and im not excited about it

Tatsuya: give me a minute then

Michel: thats pretty gay talk for someone calling those two gross yesterday

Lisa: oh hush you knockoff bowie wannabe

_[Tatsuya added Yoshizaka Anna, Katayama Noriko, and Ueda Chika to Masked Bitches]_

Anna: hey fuck you too you strange fucking bird

_[Ueda Chika changed her name to Chikalin]_

Chikalin: Oh!! Hello Lisa!

Michel: right back at you you useless butch

Lisa: hiiii chika ♡

Anna: excuse me at least i can top unlike you

Noriko: Ah! Hello everyone!

Jun: Hello! Ah...

Jun: I recognize Anna but...?

Tatsuya: (･o･;)

Tatsuya: i feel like ive introduced you to them at least

Anna: big cat remember when I said i wanted to be in this chat 

Anna: i lied you didn't tell me blue bitch boss was in here this sucks

Michel: the hell tacchan! when you said lesbians I thought you were talking about chikalin and katayama!

Michel: maybe even that lady that worked for the magazine, even shes cooler than Yoshizaka 

Lisa: ohh! you mean the one that put heart patches over her chest? or the lady with the spider dress?

Noriko: oh! Tatsu, you know someone who writes for a magazine?

Tatsuya: (ﾉ_ヽ)

Tatsuya: one at a time

Tatsuya: wait

Michel: sorry tacchan!!

Noriko: take your time ^^

Tatsuya: lady that worked for the magazine...?

Michel: yeah, had hearts over the boobs?

Lisa: kind of saved our lives at some point? i think?

Jun: Oh! Amano-san? I believe you know her, right Tacchi?

Tatsuya: ヾ(*’Ｏ’*)/

Tatsuya: dont think shes a lesbian

Tatsuya: dating my brother, i think

Lisa: s h e s w h a t

Tatsuya: pretty sure she is at least

Tatsuya: hes really secretive

Tatsuya: (￢ ￢)

Anna: uhh you sure about that big cat?

Anna: i distinctly remember her holding hands with some red head when they asked me about you when you went missing

Chikalin: Oh wait I think I know who you're talking about!!! She came up to me for rumors when all that weird stuff was happening!! I got so much good intel from her!!

Chikalin: You were there too tatsu tatsu!! You don't remember?

###### \--19:56--

Anna: ?

Anna: you there big cat?

Jun: He's here! He's just getting a bit overwhelmed by all this! ^^

Jun: I... Don't think he remembers anything from the past few months, sadly.

Jun: I asked him something similar about what happened a few months ago and he didn't remember then, either. 

Jun: Even though we were being flown by him. 

Jun: In a blimp.

Jun: That he proceeded to push us all out of.

Jun: And crash.

Anna: oh geez you were on that thing?

Anna: i remember hearing about the blimp taking off and crashing but that was about it

Noriko: there was a fire last month?

Anna: oh, well, i guess you wouldn't remember.

Chikalin: Does this mean we're glossing over the fact that he drove a blimp?

Anna: lotta wacky shit happened last month, i think thats just part of it

Anna: i dont think big cat knows how to actually drive a blimp now anyways.

Chikalin: Well!! Tatsu if you’re reading this and you still know how you better tell me!!

Lisa: weird.... did he interact with all of us and just forget?

Michel: i dont remember seeing a lot of him, but I do remember seeing that lady!

Michel: and tacchans brother now that i think about it?

Jun: Hm.

Jun: Ah, let's move on from this, he's getting really frantic and pacing trying to remember anything.

Anna: right, right

Lisa: uh!!!

Lisa: so you wanted to introduce the cuss high kids to nori and chika, yeah chinyan??

Tatsuya: (*_ _)人

Tatsuya: you two already know anna right

Jun: That I do! Albeit only after picking you up from work a few times.

Michel: sadly

Anna: watch it boss.

Tatsuya: alright

Tatsuya: noriko's her girlfriend

Tatsuya: she usually comes into zodiac with anna

Tatsuya: wouldn’t be surprised if you hadn’t met her.

Noriko: its a pleasure to meet you all! especially you jun! tatsu talks a lot about you!

Tatsuya: ( ･ั﹏･ั)

Jun: Oh?~ Well it's lovely to meet you too Noriko!

Tatsuya: ( 〃▽〃)

Jun: ꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡

Tatsuya: chika is lisa's girlfriend, i figured she'd want to be in the chat

Jun: Oh!

Michel: wow Lisa Lisa, finally on the date train huh

Lisa: i do not want to hear it from you

Lisa: but yes i did

Chikalin: Oh it's good to meet you properly Juni!!! And you too Michel!!

Tatsuya: so yeah thats that

Anna: good job big cat

Lisa: welcome then fellow lesbiabs!

Lisa: *lesbians

Michel: lesbiabs

Anna: lesbiabs

Tatsuya: lesbiabs

Lisa: i hate all of you

Tatsuya: ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Lisa: especially you

Noriko: is it always like this?

Jun: Usually. I'd recommend not having your ringer on for this chat, it gets pretty hectic at times. 

Chikalin: Ooooh!! I like it already though!

Michel: thats the spirit! Chika gets it!

Michel: wait

Michel: if Lisa gets her girlfriend then why cant Miyabi be in here!!

Michel: the king needs their queen!!

Lisa: please stop talking like that

Lisa: but theyre right chinyan, can we get hanakouji in here?

Tatsuya: (ﾟοﾟ人)) !!

_[Tatsuya added Hanakouji Miyabi to Masked Bitches]_

Michel: BABE!!

_[Michel changed Hanakouji Miyabi's name to Kozy]_

Kozy: Oh! Hello Michel~!

Kozy: And everyone else for that matter!

Tatsuya: (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

Jun: Hello Miyabi!

Noriko: hello again kozy!

Chikalin: Kozy!! Hello hello!!!

Anna: kozy...?

Anna: oh you're that chick in the newspaper club right?

Anna: nice to meet ya

Kozy: Oh hello you two! I didn't expect either of you to be in this group chat!

Kozy: And nice to meet you as well Anna-san! Noriko's talked about you a bit, I hope you're doing well!

Anna: oh shes so much nicer than all of you assholes

Anna: mainly big cat and boss

Michel: >:w

Tatsuya: ヽ(`⌒´メ)ノ

Lisa: right?

Lisa: love you kozy, we needed it

Kozy: Somehow that doesn't surprise me haha.

Kozy: Speaking of!

Kozy: Thank you for the invite Tatsuya!!

Tatsuya: (*´ω｀*)ゞ

Michel: you only invited after i asked tho,,,

Tatsuya \\(●´⌓`●)ﾉ

Tatsuya: lies

Tatsuya: i was gonna add her anyways

Tatsuya: had to find her number

Jun: I can attest! He asked me and then managed to remember the rest.

Michel: w

Michel: you just know her number like that?

Tatsuya 乁| ･ 〰 ･ |ㄏ

Michel: weird

Kozy: Haha, its surprising to see you so lively, Tatsuya.

Lisa: yeah hes

Lisa: hes like that here

Tatsuya: essier than typing

Tatsuya: *easier

Lisa: essier

Michel: essier

Anna: essier

Tatsuya: (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Lisa: get fucking got.

Michel: guys we cant make fun of him! dont you know why he cant type??

Michel: he has

Michel: Manliness Fingers~

Lisa: wow

Tatsuya: Σ(°ロ°))

Jun: Michel, I don't think that's coming across the way you want it to.

Michel: then stop being gross about it!!

Kozy: Something tells me this will be a very eventful group chat….


	3. Bully Tatsuya Hours

###### \--8:13--

_[Suou Tatsuya has sent an image]_

_[Suou Tatsuya has sent 3 images]_

_[Suou Tatsuya has sent 7 images]_

Michel: Tacchan

_[Suou Tatsuya has sent 4 images]_

Lisa: chinyan classes started an hour ago where are you?

Lisa: and how did you send so many cat pictures?

Tatsuya: ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

Lisa: uh... huh...

Anna: he's going to zodiac, he called for a shift today so he could go to class tomorrow

Tatsuya: bingo

Lisa: really?? 

Lisa: why dont you just go to work on the weekends? i know thats what a lot of part timers do

Tatsuya: i am

Tatsuya: i need the extra hours to fix up my baby

Tatsuya: my little lady

Tatsuya: my cinnamon apple

Michel: your what

Anna: hes talking about his bike i think

Tatsuya: d(*・ω・)b

Lisa: yanno that still doesn't explain the cats ta-chan

Tatsuya: (n˘v˘•)¬

Anna: i mean i know why but i dont think he wants me to say it

Tatsuya: if you do i will be so deeply hurt

Anna: oh and we cant have that now can we

Tatsuya: never, thank you for understanding

_[Suou Tatsuya sent 5 images]_

###### \--15:47--

Jun: Oh my.

Jun: That’s… A lot of cats.

Jun: Wait, Tacchi, I thought you said you were going into class today? My father was expecting you.

Michel: oooo drama?? with the third years??

###### \--16:21--

Jun: Tacchi?

Noriko: sorry Jun! Tatsuya can't reply at the moment, he's doing some fancy stuff for the customers ^^

Jun: Oh, thank you Noriko!

Noriko: i think he's finishing up soon, but i do think he's going to walk Anna home with me

Noriko: She.....

Anna: im finw yall worry to muhc

Anna: *mcuh

Anna: you knwow hat

Michel: jesus christ

Anna: fuck off

Michel: i don't think i will this is fucking hilarious holy shit

Jun: Please don't encourage her habits.

Tatsuya: (´；д；`)

Tatsuya: (ुŏ̥̥̥̥ ‸ ŏ̥̥̥̥) ु

Jun: Oh Tacchi, you're fine, I know you need it for your motorcycle. Just try to let him know next time?

Tatsuya: ( ；∀；)b

Michel: holy shit

Kozy: That easy…?? 

Lisa: jun what did you do

Jun: Hm?

Lisa: how did you make him that sad over not going to class?

Lisa: he hates going to class

Jun: Oh, he seems to have come around to my father is all! ^^

Lisa: thats very ominous and i dont like that

Tatsuya: (˘･_･˘)

Jun: Oh! Don't worry it's nothing serious! It's actually a little funny, but genuinely, there's no need to worry.

Tatsuya: jun

Jun: Right, sorry! ^^

Lisa: see that's not helping

Michel: ;)

Jun: Michel.

Tatsuya: michel

Michel: Lisa Lisa i can dm it to you

Jun: Oh dear, you really don't have to.

Tatsuya: ill find you. 

> #### [Michel ➔ Lisa]
> 
> Lisa: so... you going to tell me or...?
> 
> Michel: give me a minute im typing!! 
> 
> Lisa: right right…. 
> 
> Michel: im serious! It takes awhile! 
> 
> Lisa: i could imagine thats so hard to do without damaging your oh so precious stiletto nails huh
> 
> Lisa: this better not be you just riling tatsuya up i swear
> 
> Michel: ill have you know i can text just fine
> 
> Michel: and no not this time!! its just cause i have to look at what Jun Jun sent me awhile back its a lot of scrolling
> 
> Lisa: alright
> 
> Michel: im wounded
> 
> Michel: attacked even
> 
> Lisa: okay as much as id love this sacred knowledge you know i have other things to do and im getting stares on the street for standing so long
> 
> Michel: other things like what? go on a date with Chika Chika and cry cause she smiled at you?
> 
> Lisa: you shut your bird ass right now
> 
> Lisa: but yes
> 
> Michel: okay okay fair
> 
> Michel: long story short? Jun's dad walked in on them
> 
> Michel: probably getting nasty too i dunno, Jun didn't really say much cause he was doing his moping thing
> 
> Lisa: SERIOUSLY?
> 
> Michel: RIGHT??
> 
> Lisa: HAHA THAT EXPLAINS A LOT BUT DEAR GOD! IMAGINE THE LOOKS ON THEIR FACES!!
> 
> Michel: YEAH! ESPECIALLY IF TACCHANS SUPER BUTTHURT ABOUT IT, NOTHING FAZES THAT GUY!!
> 
> Lisa: YOU HAVE A POINT SMDFSHJS
> 
> Lisa: wait
> 
> Michel: waiting >:)
> 
> Lisa: does that mean
> 
> the only person Tatsuya fears is Akinari-sensei?
> 
> Michel: OH MY GOD
> 
> Michel: FEAR FROM WALKING IN WHEN THEY WERE BEING NASTY PROBABLY LMAO 
> 
> Lisa: I hate that i know this now thank you im gonna get his ass at some point :)
> 
> Michel: please do, just watch for Jun
> 
> Lisa: your right, ill hold onto it then :)

#### [Masked Bitches]

_[Suou Tatsuya changed Michel's name to Class Traitor] ___

____

Class Traitor: you know what thats fair but atleast im not putting you on FULL blast

____

Class Traitor: just telling Lisa Lisa ;)

____

_[Kurosu Jun changed Class Traitor's name to Michel] ___

______ _ _

Jun: Tacchi, it’s not that bad I think! Though i do think it was out of like for Michel to tell Lisa...

______ _ _

Tatsuya: jun, my honor has been destroyed you dont understand

______ _ _

Lisa: Tatsuya Suou i have Dirt on you now and you cant escape it

______ _ _

Chikalin: Is it that bad?

______ _ _

Lisa: Yes and it hammers home that the third years in here are nasty

______ _ _

Noriko: i dont think the third years are nasty! it was probably just embarrassing is all!

______ _ _

Lisa: nori your girlfriend is plastered

______ _ _

Noriko: point taken but shes not nasty!

______ _ _

Michel: lets just overthrow the two nasties that ARE in here then

______ _ _

Kozy: Love, you didn't explain WHY they’re nasty though, how are we supposed to overthrow them?

______ _ _

Jun: Tacchi and I aren’t nasty! 

______ _ _

Jun: Also, while I do find this a bit amusing, I'd prefer you two don't say anything, I could imagine Tatsuya isn't enjoying this very much.

______ _ _

Noriko: he is a rather bright shade of red....

______ _ _

Chikalin: Oh well if Tatsu isn't feeling it then just dm me! I won't tell a soul!

______ _ _

Jun: I feel that might not be a better solution...

______ _ _

Lisa: anything for you Chika ♡

______ _ _

Jun: Well then. 

Michel: gay

______ _ _

Lisa: right back at you dumbass

______ _ _

Michel: and im taking it in stride

______ _ _

Chikalin: I was just informed and its a little silly that thats all you're worried about Tatsu!

______ _ _

Lisa: right come on big guy nobody's gonna make fun of you

______ _ _

Michel: no promises actually its funny

______ _ _

Lisa: well thats expected

______ _ _

Jun: If Tatsuya doesn't want to explain, then that's his choice. You two really don't have to try and encourage him.

______ _ _

Michel: youre just saying that cause youre whipped and dont wanna bully him

______ _ _

Lisa: whipped :))

______ _ _

Michel: come on tacchan!! are you just worried about your image?

______ _ _

Michel: cause to be fair its most broken here every time you use an emoji

______ _ _

Noriko: oh my, he stopped walking!

______ _ _

Kozy: Ah...

______ _ _

Kozy: As much as I agree that it is a little silly in concept, perhaps we shouldn't really be doing this...?

______ _ _

Kozy: I feel like we might be pushing it for him….

______ _ _

Tatsuya: akinari walked in on me and jun ONCE

Tatsuya: there

______ _ _

_[Tatsuya has gone offline]_

______ _ _

Jun: Oh Tacchi...

______ _ _

Noriko: he gets embarrassed pretty easily huh…?

______ _ _

Lisa: hes embarassed by a lot of things now that i think about it….

Lisa: something about his manliness probably

______ _ _

Jun: That is true.

______ _ _

Chikalin: its kind of sweet though i think!! I haven't known Tatsu as long as you all but he seems a lot more gentle than he lets on!!

Chikalin: A soft, gentle core for such a harsh figure…! An interesting dynamic for the biggest man at Sevens!!

______ _ _

Lisa: i love you so much Chika

Chika: :3!!!

Michel: we havent know him for much longer tho!!

______ _ _

Michel: I guess he's just like that though?

______ _ _

Jun: Perhaps we shouldn't be speaking of him like this?

______ _ _

Jun: We do want him to come back to the chatroom yes?

______ _ _

Kozy: It would be nice to have him back in here.

______ _ _

Lisa: somehow i miss the emoticons….

______ _ _

Michel: agreed

______ _ _

Chikalin: Nori-chan, give us an update please when you can!!

______ _ _

###### \--16:52--

______ _ _

Noriko: yes sorry! we just dropped off anna!

______ _ _

Noriko: were just making sure shes alright!

______ _ _

Tatsuya: (m;_ _)m

______ _ _

Jun: Oh, welcome back Tacchi! 

______ _ _

Lisa: you feelin better ta-chan?

______ _ _

Tatsuya: (´-﹏-`；)

______ _ _

Lisa: im taking that as a yes

______ _ _

Chikalin: sorry tatsu! I guess I kind of started that hm?

______ _ _

Tatsuya: (*´ω｀*)

______ _ _

Chikalin: ah?

______ _ _

Jun: He means it's alright, Chika^^

______ _ _

Chikalin: oh!

______ _ _

Michel: i mean, honestly Tacchan youre lucky were the only ones who know

______ _ _

Tatsuya: ?

______ _ _

Michel: your brother could have found out

______ _ _

Tatsuya: i will end your knees for that thought

______ _ _

Michel: is it cause thats all you can reach?

______ _ _

Tatsuya: you’re one inch taller

______ _ _

Michel: that i am and ill hold it against you forever

______ _ _

Tatsuya: i guess ill just leave gas chamber since our lead has decided he doesnt need a guitar player anymore

______ _ _

Michel: we all know your bi ass wont leave as long as jun is still in this band, you’re trapped Tatsuya Suou

______ _ _

Jun: Haha, well, I guess it’s good to know that we're back in the swing of things? ^^

Noriko: very true!

Kozy: Thankfully, haha.

______ _ _

###### \--2:36--

______ _ _

Anna: im sorry akinari walked in on WHAT now

______ _ _


	4. Whoa, Chat With No Braincells

###### \--7:53--

Jun: Good morning everyone! I know it’s early but I hope you're all doing well nonetheless!

Jun: On that note:

Jun: **@Tatsuya** You still planned on going to classes this time yes?

Tatsuya: (╥﹏╥)

Lisa: wow called out in the chat

Lisa: good job jun

Jun: ^^

Tatsuya: were i not a holy man i would have said no

Michel: If it were any of us you would have just sent a little emote and fucked off

Michel: but youre a big fucking simp for jun arent you tacchan?

Tatsuya: ಠಿ_ಠ

Tatsuya: ?

Lisa: d

Lisa: do you not know what that is

Jun: Ah, I’m… Rather unaware of what that means as well…

Michel: holy shit perfect

_[Michel changed Tatsuya Suou's name to SIMP]_

SIMP: michel.

Michel: dont lowercase michel me you don't scare me

_[SIMP changed their name to Tatsuya Suou]_

Lisa: that didn't last long huh

_[Michel changed Tatsuya Suou's name to SIMP]_

_[SIMP changed Michel's name to Ass]_

_[SIMP changed their name to Tatsuya Suou]_

_[Ass changed Tatsuya Suou's name to SIMP]_

Lisa: fucking hell

Jun: Oh my.

SIMP: michel

SIMP: you know my brother used to be a cop yeah

Ass: ;)

SIMP: thats a threat.

Ass: ;(

Anna: you two are something else jfc

Jun: Ah, good morning Anna.

Anna: flower boy

Jun: Flower boy?

Anna: yeah

Anna: anyways

Anna: can you chucklefucks calm it down there?? don't appreciate my phone blowing up thanks

Ass: oh shut up what does it matter to you

Ass: wait how the hell are you even up??

Anna: well im assuming big cat isnt going into zodiac so i might as well go into classes too

Anna: unless...?

SIMP: ಠಿ_ಠಿ

SIMP: :|c ?

Jun: Don’t encourage him please, this is the first time he’s gone in a week.

Anna: darn

Jun: And love? Please don't forget to change your name back. 

SIMP: ヾ(*’Ｏ’*)/

_[SIMP changed their name to Tatsuya Suou]_

Ass: wow had to be reminded huh

_[Ass changed their name to Michel]_

_[Tatsuya Suou changed Michel's name to No]_

Lisa: smdfnksksnd

Tatsuya: -`д´-

Tatsuya: you dont get your rights yet

No: thats fair :)

Anna: crazy idea but maybe they should

Anna: never have their rights ever again

No: oh hell no

No: maybe YOU dont deserve your rights

Anna: says the one named No right now

Jun: Perhaps we shouldn't be arguing in the chat right now. Classes are about to start for us Michel, and I’m sure Sevens starts around the same time.

No: tell it to yoshizaka’s ass im already here!

No: im just in the bathrooms getting my look ready uwu

Anna: why do you need to be in the bathrooms for that...?

Tatsuya: their dad sucks

Anna: ah understandable, have a shit day

Michel: <\3

Tatsuya: im in class already, jun

Anna: <\3

Jun: Ah, well that’s good then! I’m sure my papa will be very happy to see you. ^^ Thank you Tacchi!

Tatsuya: (*´ｪ｀*)

Anna: oh yeah lmao have fun with that one big guy

Anna: thank god i have saeko, she gets on me a bunch but i cant imagine feeling the tension in your home room

Tatsuya: ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ

Anna: my god ew

Lisa: cursed what the fuck

Lisa: never use that again please

Tatsuya: (｡•́︿•̀｡)

###### \--14:21--

Tatsuya: (＃｀д´)ﾉ

Lisa: hm?

Tatsuya: classes suck.

Lisa: tatsuya youre barely in them

Tatsuya: and

Anna: pussy

Tatsuya: o(-`д´- ｡)

Anna: terrifying

Lisa: whats so bad about it?? 

Lisa: even anna's putting up with this better than you

Tatsuya: loud

Tatsuya: everyones looking at me

Lisa: oh

Lisa: that… actually makes sense

Anna: yikes

Lisa: well the day's almost over? this is our last class for the day right?

Anna: yeah just tough it out big cat you'll be fine

Tatsuya: (╯︵╰,)

Tatsuya: (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

Tatsuya: (´;︵;`)

Anna: what if i told you your manliness is on the line

Tatsuya: ╭(๑¯д¯๑)╮

Anna: exactly

Lisa: what the fuck...

###### \--15:42--

Jun: Oh, Tacchi...

Jun: Do you need to come over at all?

Tatsuya: (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

Tatsuya: <3

Tatsuya: wait

Tatsuya: my baby is broken

Tatsuya: (´；ω；｀)

Jun: Oh yeah! My apologies, love!

Jun: I’m assuming that means your brother is getting you...?

Tatsuya: (༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ)

Lisa: my god is it that bad

Lisa: to warrant that horrifying emoji

No: dear god tacchan PLEASE just get a new emoji

Tatsuya: no

No: punk ass

No: whats so bad about your bro anyways he seems cool

Tatsuya: got a stick up his ass

No: WOW LMAO

Tatsuya: and hes been real dodgy recently

Noriko: dodgy..?

Anna: oh this ish again?

Anna: is it detective suou time?

Tatsuya: **Never call me that again.**

Lisa: whoa there

Lisa: the threat on that

Chikalin: Sorry! Just popping in now!

Chikalin: What do you mean dodgy though Tatsu? He was pretty nice when I met him the last time!!

Tatsuya: ( º _ º )? met him...?

Anna: he doesnt remember anything of last month braids

Chikalin: right! Sorry!

Tatsuya: hm

Jun: What do you mean though, love?

Tatsuya: think he's hiding something

Tatsuya: that or hes going to tell me something soon

Tatsuya: going through toothpicks like they're nothing.

Chika: Toothpicks?

Tatsuya: so he doesnt smoke

Chikalin: Oh!

Jun: What could make your brother that nervous, though? 

Lisa: yeah, he seems pretty serious for the most part

Anna: serious...?

Lisa: i mean, he seems pretty level headed based on the last few times i've seen him

Anna: haha

Anna: nah

Anna: hes flightier than Tatsuya and that says a lot

Tatsuya: └(´_｀└)

Anna: what is that even supposed to mean

Anna: if your denouncing it may i remind you you were hugging a frozen bag of veggies because you were thinking too hard about stray cats and panicked

Tatsuya: Σ(→_→;)

Jun: Well I’m glad that he doesn’t just do that with me, then.

Lisa: huh

Lisa: i guess i just havent really been in a room with him then

Tatsuya: luckily

No: smdbsksns

Jun: Though if I may add my two cents, that is truly lucky. Things get heated between those two sometimes.

Tatsuya: (╯︵╰,)

Jun: Hun, you two were arguing over Phoenix Rangers. While we were eating.

Tatsuya: (´ . .̫ . `)

Kozy: Somehow that doesn't surprise me...

Tatsuya: i like the show.

Kozy: Enough to argue over it though...?

Anna: its the only time you see him type THAT much like holy fuck

Anna: i am not immune to being info dumped about featherman apparently

Noriko: is that what you were reading during lunch?

Noriko: i didn't want to ask but considering your face the whole time i think i get it now haha!

Tatsuya: ( ･ั﹏･ั)

Anna: dork

Lisa: thats accurate

Tatsuya: ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

Anna: you take anything as a threat dont you big guy?

Lisa: that doesnt surprise me either

Tatsuya: (=｀ェ´=)

Jun: Well, on that note

Jun: Please let me know if you'll be coming over anyways Tacchi! You know you're always welcome here!

Tatsuya: (灬º‿º灬)♡

Anna: you two make my teeth hurt

Jun: Good. (ㆁωㆁ)

Lisa: SMDBEKDNS

No: HSBAKSOALS

###### \--18:39--

Tatsuya: ( ꈨຶ ˙̫̮ ꈨຶ )

Tatsuya: what is real

Anna: thats a way to come back into the chat

Anna: also never use that again thanks

Jun: Oh my, what happened Tacchi? It's nothing bad is it?

Tatsuya: Ó╭╮Ò

Tatsuya: (●´⌓`●)

Tatsuya: (눈‸눈)

Jun: Oh dear...

Anna: dont tell me you can understand that what the fuck

Tatsuya: ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡

Lisa: oh geez you need to call?

Lisa: thats a lot of emotes buddy

Tatsuya: my

Tatsuya: my brother managed to hide two whole girlfriends

Tatsuya: hes lame and he managed that

Tatsuya: (ノ_<。)

Lisa: WOW!

Lisa: wait

Jun: Two girlfriends...?

Anna: two what

No: holy shit i just popped in is your bro a player

Tatsuya: (◉`⌓'◉)

No: what!! its a valid question!

Anna: its a stupid one

Anna: you've met him haven't you??

No: i mean yeah but you cant trust people though!

Anna: big bro probably chokes on respect women juice and anxiety daily why would he cheat on someone

Kozy: Do you mind explaining the whole situation Tatsuya?

Tatsuya: (´；ω；｀)

Kozy: (◠‿◠)

Tatsuya: jun knows i was onto him for something

Tatsuya: he's been dodgy a little after i woke up a few weeks ago

Tatsuya: walked in and she introduced herself

Tatsuya: other one was just amano

Jun: Who's the other woman then if you don't mind me asking?

Tatsuya: uh

Tatsuya: red hair? bun? forgot her name already and im not asking

Anna: w

Anna: wait goth make up?

Jun: Beauty mark, perhaps?

Chikalin: Oh!! Doesnt she have that green dress too?

Tatsuya: ???

Tatsuya: how

Lisa: holy shit what

No: yeah!! i remember her too when they helped me save Sugimoto that one time

Tatsuya: ಠ︵ಠ

Anna: you really dont remember shit huh

Tatsuya: 乁( ⁰͡ Ĺ̯ ⁰͡ ) ㄏ

Jun: Honestly, it might be for the better...

Jun: A lot happened that I'm positive he wouldn’t want to remember, haha.

Tatsuya: (눈‸눈)

Tatsuya: im taking a nap.

Lisa: you do realize its 18:00 yea?

Tatsuya: did i stutter

Lisa: grumpy

Anna: you know what you probably need it its been a rough few weeks since youve woken up

No: hm..

No: uh, but yeah tacchan!! I guess we'll talk to you tomorrow ;))

Chikalin: Unless youre up later tonight!! Then I’ll be there hehe

Jun: I hope not.

Jun: I wouldn't want to bother your brother again and ask if you're passed out on the floor for the second time...

Lisa: h u h

No: JUN

Anna: holy shit you have his number

Tatsuya: (･o･;) 

No: LMAO WOW??

Jun: I only do it because you tend to not take care of yourself! And we had plans that day!!

Tatsuya: щ(゜ロ゜щ)

Jun: Oh, you know I’m not wrong Tacchi.

Lisa: a lovers dispute

No: smdbskdnekd

No: we need an adult in here

Chikalin: We have Kozy! And Jun! They're level headed enough!

Kozy: As honored as i am to be the group braincell i dont think i can manage all of you...

Chikalin: Understandable actually!

Lisa: smfbdvhsjdk

Lisa: ooo wait

Lisa: cursed idea bring the adults in here

Tatsuya: No.

No: LMAO

Anna: haha

No: they're cool tho!

Tatsuya: No.

Anna: hes just salty cause that implies his brother has to come in here

Tatsuya: (゜o゜;

Lisa: bring the adults 2020

No: bring the adults 2020

Anna: bring the adults 2020

Chikalin: bring the adults 2020

Tatsuya: miyabi i see you typing please

Kozy: (◠‿◕)

Kozy: bring the adults 2020

Tatsuya: i hate it here


	5. Now Comes The Old People

###### \--3:19--

#### [Masked Bitches]

Tatsuya: (-_-メ)

Chikalin: Oh! Hello Tatsu!

Chikalin: Hope your nap went well!!

Tatsuya: (ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ

Chikalin: Yeah i guess it would be shocking to see me up hm?

Chikalin: I was writing something for the blog! No biggie!

Tatsuya: Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ?

Chikalin: uh...?

Tatsuya: mothman

Chikalin: mothman?

Chikalin: Oh! Yeah that one!!

Chikalin: i got really good pics this time!! Bunch of stuff near the shrine!!

_[Chikalin sent 5 images]_

Tatsuya: ⋋✿ ⁰ o ⁰ ✿⋌

Tatsuya: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧

Chikalin: I'm assuming that’s good so thanks Tatsu!!

Chikalin: (≧▽≦)

Tatsuya: ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ

Chikalin: Oh! Forgot this one!

Chikalin: Not anything special but i thought it was pretty!

_[Chikalin sent an image]_

Tatsuya: huh

Tatsuya: Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Chikalin: Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ !!!

###### \--13:12--

Lisa: this is a callout post to **@Tatsuya** and **@Chikalin** why the hell were you two up at 3am

Lisa: **@Jun** please control your man

Anna: in chika's defense those are really good pictures

Lisa: but at 3am?? Chika please dont tell me you were taking those AT 3

Chikalin: no silly!! Those were all taken around midnight! I was editing them until 3 though!

Lisa: thats not any better

Lisa: if anything thats worse

Chikalin: I wanted the moon to be in shot for those!! What am I if not devoted to my blog?

Chikalin: A fool, that's what!!

Lisa: but you need sleep!!

Chikalin: Lisa Lisa you were up at 5 a week ago binge watching Bruce Lee

Lisa: theyre fun movies to watch!!

Tatsuya: ah

Tatsuya: a lovers dispute

Lisa: oh shove it up your ass ta-chan youre no better

Tatsuya: (◕ᴗ◕✿)

Lisa: what were you doing up though im curious??

Tatsuya: nap

Lisa: thats,,, thats it?

Tatsuya: ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

Lisa: uhuh.

Anna: i don't know why youre surprised

Anna: those two are the most nocturnal if im being honest

Lisa: you're not wrong actually,,,

Lisa: which is surprising coming from Tatsuya

Anna: its cause his sleep schedule is shit

Anna: sleeps in the midday then hes up all night and it continues

Tatsuya: question 

Tatsuya: did you just wake up

Anna: yeah?

Tatsuya: its 13:00

Anna: so? a bitch can sleep in

Tatsuya: ( ͡°ᴥ ͡° ʋ)

Anna: stop that

Lisa: wait ta-chan have you been up since 3 then??

Tatsuya: (;ŏ﹏ŏ)ゞ

Lisa: youre a mess

Tatsuya: i was gonna nap

Tatsuya: again

No: wait

Tatsuya: ???

Anna: ew where'd you come from??

No: ;)

Anna: blocked.

No: this is a group chat

Anna: blocked

No: >:/

No: anyways ;)))

No: Tatsuya you know what you should do before you nap

Tatsuya: (･_･)?

Tatsuya: wait

No: bring the adults

Lisa: holy shit you remembered

No: ;)) do it you won't

Lisa: you know what yeah

Lisa: bring the adults ta-chan

Anna: lmao

Tatsuya: all of you

Tatsuya: thin ice

Tatsuya: except anna

Anna: no balls

Tatsuya: i trusted you

Anna: thats what you get for adding me

Tatsuya: ಠ_ಠ

Anna: :)

Chikalin: why not tatsu? It'll be funny!

Tatsuya: theyre all boring

No: youre boring

Tatsuya: that's why youre not gettjng your name rights back

No: gettjing?

Lisa: gettjing

_[Tatsuya changed Lisa's name to No2]_

No2: worth it

Tatsuya: T_T

Chikalin: That emoticon looks just like you tatsu!

No: MDBDKWBSMS

No2: HAJSNSMSMS

Anna: nice one chika

Tatsuya: (눈‸눈)

Tatsuya: besides its up to jun

Tatsuya: honorary second owner of this chat

Lisa: but... We all have mod...

Tatsuya: did i stutter

No: **@Jun**

No: jun jun!! Bring the adults or nah?

###### \--15:01--

Anna: flowerboy aint alive?

Anna: **@Tatsuya** your mans okay?

Tatsuya: (●♡∀♡)

Tatsuya: ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Anna: useless bi

Tatsuya: (灬º‿º灬)♡

Anna: im guessing that either means youre with him or on call

Anna: neither of which are surprising

Tatsuya: call

Tatsuya: hes gardening

Anna: figures

No: you two are smth lmao

Tatsuya: ♡ ～('▽^人)

No: saps, both of yall

No: anyways ask him pussy

Tatsuya: you know i can ban people yeah

No: no dont do that im so sexy

No: what would this chat be without me?

Anna: sfw?

Tatsuya: ha

No: OH THAT GETS A LAUGH??

No2: Ah, history in the making and Juns missing it for plants

Tatsuya: 乁( •_• )ㄏ

Jun: My apologies everyone! I heard the vibrations even on Tacchi's end of the call and it made it hard to ignore them, haha. I also wanted to see what had made him laugh like that. 

Tatsuya: ꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡

Jun: ♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱

Anna: yall are on a call....

No2: how are you still surprised at this point?

No: jun jun! Read up!!

Tatsuya: (￣ヘ￣;)

Jun: Oh!

Jun: Well I don't mind the idea of bringing the adults in here...

Jun: However, I doubt they'll join, aside from perhaps Ms. Amano.

No: ;)))

No: your move tacchan

Tatsuya: ｡ﾟ(｡ﾉωヽ｡)ﾟ｡

Tatsuya: fine

No: HELL YEAH LMAOO

No2: sweet!! Itll be fun ta-chan!

Tatsuya: after nap

Tatsuya: seepy

Jun: I love you hun, but please dont sleep the whole day again....

Tatsuya: (╯︵╰,)

Tatsuya: i guess

No2: your willingness to sleep the day away scares me...

Tatsuya: (◠ᴥ◕ʋ)

_[Tatsuya changed No's name to Michel]_

_[Tatsuya changed No2's name to Ginko]_

Tatsuya: you two get your rights back for now

Tatsuya: the old people will be confused otherwise

Michel: ah yes finally uwu

Ginko: wait

Ginko: Ginko...?

Michel: HAHA

Michel: damn down for the sass today huh Tatsuya?

Tatsuya: (・(ｪ)・）?

Tatsuya: thats what you were called as a kid right?

Ginko: no??

Ginko: i mean it sounds familiar but no!

Ginko: how would you even know that if i was?

Tatsuya: huh

Tatsuya: hm.

Tatsuya: my bad then

_[Tatsuya changed Ginko's name to Lisa]_

Lisa: uh

Lisa: you're fine ta-chan

Jun: Hm. Perhaps you're tired? You were up awfully early today after all ^^

Tatsuya: yeah

Tatsuya: …ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

Anna: yeah get your sleep big cat, youre delusional

> #### [Lisa created a chat]
> 
> #### [Lisa added Jun Kashihara and Michel Mishina to the chat]
> 
> #### [Lisa titled the chat No Tatsuya I Guess??]
> 
> Lisa: okay
> 
> Lisa: you all... saw that right?
> 
> Michel: huh?
> 
> Jun: Him putting your name as Ginko...?
> 
> Lisa: yeah that....
> 
> Michel: whats wrong with that?? He wasn't just being funny?
> 
> Lisa: no no like
> 
> Lisa: he called me that before but...
> 
> Jun: But...?
> 
> Lisa: it was during last month.
> 
> Michel: oh shit what
> 
> Jun: Is... that so?
> 
> Michel: but I thought he forgot all of last month! He never understands anything we bring up with him!!
> 
> Jun: So did I? I've mentioned all I could upon meeting him after that mess but he didn't remember a thing...
> 
> Lisa: yeah same here, which is weirder cause he saved me sheeba and meeho from your mom
> 
> Jun: Pardon?
> 
> Lisa: uh
> 
> Lisa: its unimportant, anyways
> 
> Lisa: the only time ive ever heard that name was when he saved me at the station
> 
> Lisa: he looked so guilty saying it too….
> 
> Michel: yeah that uh
> 
> Michel: reminds me of something else he mentioned during that month
> 
> Michel: something about being an Undie Boss...??
> 
> Lisa: W
> 
> Lisa: MSNDJSBDJ WOW THATS SO MUCH BETTER THAN GINKO??
> 
> Michel: No making fun!! What, you want me to change your name to Ginko in that chat??
> 
> Lisa: like hell you will! Besides you were the first to laugh at ginko! Its not even that funny!!
> 
> Jun: Both of you please this is serious.
> 
> Jun: Probably.
> 
> Lisa: probably?
> 
> Jun: I just… Hope this is just a one off thing is all. Just some odd occurrences here and there you know?
> 
> Jun: However i have a bad feeling about this either way, especially with the blunder he had recently…
> 
> Lisa: blunder..?
> 
> Lisa: did he call you something too?
> 
> Michel: please tell me its funnier than ginko
> 
> Lisa: >:((
> 
> Jun: No nothing like that!
> 
> Jun: Tatsuya would never!
> 
> Michel: :|
> 
> Lisa: :|
> 
> Jun: You know, I would be offended by your lack of faith in him, however I also wouldn't put it behind him to call me something as strange as Ginko or Undie Boss.
> 
> Jun: Mine seems a lot more trivial in fact.
> 
> Michel: wdym?
> 
> Jun: Ah well, to make a long story short, he confused my family name for Kurosu instead of Kashihara on something, which I suppose is easy to switch but he’s only ever known me with the family name Kashihara.
> 
> Lisa: whered he get kurosu from?  
>  Michel: oh aint that your mom?
> 
> Jun: Yes, exactly, it’s my mother’s maiden name, which is especially odd considering the only place she would ever use Kurosu is perhaps at the TV station.
> 
> Michel: thats.... Weird??
> 
> Lisa: maybe he was just in a thinking loop?? like one thing was on his mind and led him to writing it down without him knowing?
> 
> Jun: I don’t quite know myself, he seemed pretty embarrassed at the time so I’d rather not make him uncomfortable and ask him now.
> 
> Michel: maybe we can ask katsuya at some point i dunno
> 
> Michel: he did have to deal with him during that month and the following shit storm so maybe he knows whats up
> 
> Jun: Perhaps... But not now. I wouldn’t want to alert Tatsuya that we're digging around, you know how he feels about that.
> 
> Lisa: yeah for sure
> 
> Lisa: love ta-chan but he really does hate people digging around for his sake
> 
> Jun: Yes. Yes he does. It’s frustrating.
> 
> Jun: Well...
> 
> Jun: More so infuriating to an awful degree, really, but I’d feel bad disclosing any more of it here.
> 
> Michel: LMAO
> 
> Lisa: smdbsjdndn
> 
> Lisa: oh i could imagine its worse for you
> 
> Jun: :))) Much.
> 
> Jun: Anywho! This was a good talk, thank you Lisa for opening the group in the first place. I'm honestly glad I no longer seem to be the only one to notice such oddities with him.
> 
> Lisa: ofc!!  
>  Michel: you gonna keep the chat?
> 
> Lisa: yeah!!
> 
> Jun: Oh thank goodness.
> 
> Jun: It would be good in case we need to discuss something in relation to him without him noticing.
> 
> Michel: agreed
> 
> Michel: oh!! lisa you should change the name to something good then if were going to keep it
> 
> Lisa: ;) already on it
> 
> _[Lisa changed the name of the chat to Tat]_
> 
> Michel: smdbsjnsns
> 
> _[Lisa changed the name of the chat to Tatsuya Investigation Squad]_
> 
> Lisa: there we go! TIS for short!
> 
> Jun: Ah, it’s a little odd isn’t it? Like he’s some oddity…
> 
> Lisa: one, he is an oddity
> 
> Lisa: two,
> 
> Lisa: im not renaming this chat a 2nd time that took a bit to think of
> 
> Jun: It’s a lovely name then.
> 
> Lisa: thank you :)
> 
> Michel: TIS,,,
> 
> Michel: ha
> 
> Michel: haha wait wait
> 
> _[Michel changed the name of the chat to Tatsuya InvesTigation Squad]_
> 
> Lisa: ?
> 
> Michel: capital letters
> 
> Lisa: TITS
> 
> Lisa: NDMDBDKD
> 
> Jun: Somehow, that's even worse and all you did was change the capitalization.
> 
> Lisa: dunno what youre on jun, michel wins this one
> 
> Michel: thank you thank you I try very hard
> 
> Jun: I could only imagine how long it took to create such a marvelous title.
> 
> Michel: exactly thanks for understanding jun
> 
> Jun: Of course. :)
> 
> Lisa: yes TITS, the uniter of all three of us
> 
> Michel: lmao sorry to break it to you Lisa but remember i got mine yeeted
> 
> Jun: I wasn't born with them to begin with, sorry to say Lisa.
> 
> Lisa: i mean yall still got them tho,,,,
> 
> Michel: do we tho??
> 
> Lisa: ugh
> 
> Lisa: fine i guess ILL just pull all the weight here
> 
> Michel: i mean, it's not much,,,
> 
> Lisa: youre getting blocked.
> 
> Jun: Well at least you're all having fun with that train of conversation.
> 
> Jun: I need to check on Tatsuya to make sure he doesn’t forget to use an alarm.
> 
> Jun: After all we would want the adults on her while they are active yes?
> 
> Lisa: right right!
> 
> Michel: adult time baybey

###### \--18:12--

#### [Masked Bitches]

Tatsuya: くコ:彡

Noriko: oh thats a lovely emote Tatsu!

Tatsuya: くコ:彡くコ:彡

Jun: Oh! Hello my love! I hope you slept well!

Tatsuya: ʕ ꈍᴥꈍʔ

Tatsuya: (´ε｀ ) 

Tatsuya: ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ

Jun: ⊂(･ω･*⊂)

Anna: ah, your mans way of hieroglyphs got you huh

Jun: I don't like to believe so.

Jun: After all I can type rather well in comparison to you, so I'd say my way of texting is fine. I just use it when I think the response is necessary.

Michel: OOP

Lisa: H

Anna: all those words and you still couldnt really hide the bitch in all of that huh flower boy

Jun: Sorry, it’s a little difficult when referring to you is all.

Lisa: WOW

Michel: jfc ya’ll testy today

Tatsuya: (┛☯෴☯)┛彡┻━┻

Chikalin: Watch it! He has a table!!

Tatsuya: ┻━┻ ヘ╰( •̀ε•́ ╰)

Lisa: you good ta-chan?

Jun: Ah, right right, my apologies Tacchi, that was out of line on my part.

Jun: And apologies to you too Nori, I could imagine that was uncomfortable for you as well ^^;

Anna: yeah my bad big cat

Noriko: you two,,, really mix together like oil and water

Tatsuya: worse actually

Tatsuya: you weren't there the time i let them into Zodiac

Noriko: oh you poor soul,,,

Noriko: as much as i love anna and enjoy jun’s presence that sounds like hell.

Michel: geez and I thought i hated anna

Anna: aww thats sweet but piss off :)))

Michel: make me :))))

Lisa: anyways!!

Lisa: ta-chan dont you have something important to do?

Tatsuya: ᕙ( : ˘ ∧ ˘ : )ᕗ

Tatsuya: ugh

Chikalin: we love you tatsuya!! we swear!!

Tatsuya: ←_←

Michel: **@Miyabi** its time babe!!

_[Tatsuya added Amano Maya, Serizawa Ulala, and Suou Katsuya to the chat]_

Tatsuya: sorry for the short notice, hope you two dont mind much

Tatsuya: kats youre on thin ice

Maya: oh!! Ciao~ tatsu tatsu!

Maya: Is this what youre always up to on your phone?

Ulala: geez

Ulala: whoa lotta people you have in here

Tatsuya: i have friends

Ulala: never said you didn't!!

Ulala: just sayin! all i ever do is see you hanging out with Yoshizaka!

Tatsuya: ヾ(*’Ｏ’*)/

Anna: to be fair we still hang a bunch

Anna: not today though because someone wanted to nap and be up at 3am

Anna: but usually if hes not doing whatever else its time to terrorize the arcade in Konan ;)

Tatsuya: (٥↼_↼)

Tatsuya: wait i added the old man too right

Lisa: old... Man?

Jun: ah... You didn't bring your father did you...?

Michel: holy shit you know when we said adults we just mean like. Your brother and his girlfriend's right

Maya: haha i dont think thats what Tatsu meant!!

Maya: right?

Tatsuya: (◍•ᴗ•◍)

Maya: :) ???

Katsuya: I believe he's talking about me, sadly.

Tatsuya: smart for an old man

Jun: You're... Brother isn't much older than you, you know...

Tatsuya: nah hes old

Katsuya: There’s only 11 years between the two of us Tatsu....

Tatsuya: ancient really

Michel: smfbekdbdkdn

Katsuya: I beg to differ.

Lisa: i

Anna: i think i get it now when flower boy said being in a room with these two is insufferable

Chikalin: oof i was almost late but hello again adults!!

Chikalin: would… would introductions be in line for us all...? Im pretty sure we've all met before so...

Tatsuya: huh

Tatsuya: (ﾟοﾟ人))

Jun: That is very much true! However if you need to be reintroduced i don’t think this chat would mind. ^^

Maya: oh!!

Maya: jun youre in here too??

Maya: haha wow thats

Maya: thats so crazy!! haha

Maya: ;P

Jun: Ah, is it that far of a stretch?

Maya: :)))))

Katsuya: Oh,

Katsuya: Hello again Kashihara, I hope you whole lot are doing well this evening.

Ulala: yeah!!

Ulala: heya little ones~~

Ulala: and thanks for letting us in tatsu, its sweet that you let us in your little group like this

Tatsuya: (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

Tatsuya: yall cool

Tatsuya: katsuya gets a pass cause youre attached to him

Maya: oh play nice!!!

Katsuya: I think you should listen to Maya this time, Tatsu.

Tatsuya: ill think about it

Katsuya: I’ll take it, I suppose.

Katsuya: Anyways, as much as I'd love to stay and get bullied by Tatsuya, I do have other things to attend to at the moment.

Tatsuya: like...?

Katsuya: Hm...

Katsuya: I can’t tell you because i wouldn't know how to gauge your reaction for it.

Tatsuya: hm.

Katsuya: Just consider it a surprise for later I guess.

Maya: oh!! You still working on that?

Maya: you know im free to help with that ♡

Tatsuya: ;;

Tatsuya: you can't tell me huh

Katsuya: I'd prefer not to. You don’t need to know everything, Tatsu.

_[Tatsuya has logged off]_

Katsuya: Ah...

Ulala: huh

Anna: oh geez

Jun: oh my.

Ulala: does he... do that often?

Anna: when he gets overwhelmed or pissed yeah but other than that no

Katsuya: Was there something I said?

Maya: i wouldnt think so!! I can try talking to him though since hes in a mood

Michel: well,,

Michel: yall coming in here wasnt really his thing so...

Miyabi: yes, but i think if Tatsuya was really against adding them he wouldn't of in the first place...

Katsuya: Miyabi has a point. He may go out of his way sometimes but if it’s something he really opposes he wouldn’t do it no matter how much you asked...

Anna: **@Jun** flowerboy you checking on him?

Jun: Yes! Sorry, I'll update you all once I get a gauge on his end of the situation!

Anna: gotcha

> #### [Suou Tatsuya ➔ Kashihara Jun]
> 
> Jun: Love are you alright?
> 
> Jun: You left rather abruptly, you have us all a little worried.
> 
> Tatsuya i
> 
> Tatsuya: i feel weird
> 
> Tatsuya: head hurts cant handle him avoiding me again
> 
> Jun: Again...?
> 
> Tatsuya: the not telling me something thing
> 
> Tatsuya: the 'im going to avoid you a bit for a few weeks and do something in secret behind your back' thing
> 
> Jun: Oh my....
> 
> Jun: Ah, first, make sure to drink water for your headache, you tend to forget doing that and perhaps take some pain medication if that doesn't fix it or if the pain is that bad.
> 
> Tatsuya: right.
> 
> Jun: Second, I could understand how that is infuriating and I’m sorry love, however im sure he has some reason right?
> 
> Jun: I know you and your brother don't exactly have the best relationship but I'm sure he wouldn't do anything like that out of spite.
> 
> Jun: The way that he phrased it in the chat made it seem like something he's trying to surprise you with though, nothing major.
> 
> Tatsuya: i know but
> 
> Tatsuya: ugh
> 
> Tatsuya: but what if this isnt something innocent
> 
> Tatsuya: he did this when i woke up a few weeks back
> 
> Tatsuya: i had bandages on my stomach and everything hurt really bad i needed answers and he didn't do anything and I just want to know whats happening
> 
> Tatsuya: not be ditched for two chicks again that make me feel weird when i see them
> 
> Tatsuya: at least this time i can walk without my guts burning i guess
> 
> Jun: Oh love....
> 
> Jun: Ah, but could you elaborate on what you mean by feel weird? I’m confused.
> 
> Tatsuya: they just
> 
> Tatsuya: its the same feeling i got seeing everyone once i started being able to walk without feeling bad
> 
> Tatsuya: like ive seen them before but i know i haven't, at least not in a way i should remember
> 
> Tatsuya: last i remembered was i think bumping into her in the month before i blacked out.
> 
> Jun: Oh
> 
> Jun: Like a case of deja vu...?
> 
> Tatsuya: yeah like deja
> 
> Tatsuya: vu
> 
> Tatsuya: wait
> 
> Tatsuya: deja vu…
> 
> Tatsuya: uh
> 
> Jun: Tatsuya are you alright?
> 
> Tatsuya: no
> 
> Tatsuya: i feel really weird and bad
> 
> Tatsuya: my head hurts really bad and now my scars burn
> 
> Jun: Oh goodness-
> 
> Jun: Please go take your medicine or call for your brother if it hurts too hard to move, perhaps just lay down and rest alright?
> 
> Jun: I know it's early but perhaps sleeping again would do you some good….
> 
> Jun: I’ll be here for you alright Tacchi? I'm going to just tell the chat that you don't feel good and that you’re turning in early alright?
> 
> ###### \--20:20--
> 
> Jun: Tatsuya?
> 
> ###### \--0:41--
> 
> Jun: I take it that you’re already asleep then…
> 
> Jun: I love you Tatsuya, I'll come over and see you tomorrow if I can, okay? I hope you feel better in the end.


	6. The Batsuya Chronicles

###### \--14:31--

> #### [Suou Tatsuya ➔ Kashihara Jun]
> 
> Tatsuya: what...
> 
> Tatsuya: what happened last night...
> 
> Tatsuya: evening?
> 
> Tatsuya: What time was it...
> 
> Jun: Oh, you’re up relatively late for you Tatsuya!
> 
> Jun: Which is fine! You need your sleep, especially after yesterday...
> 
> Tatsuya: late...?
> 
> Tatsuya: do i wake up early usually? I stopped keeping track of when he goes to sleep.
> 
> Jun: Uh…?
> 
> Jun: Well... I like to think you do! Just yesterday you were up at three in the morning with Chikalin, so i'd think you're up early.
> 
> Jun: Even if early is at an unconventional time, but i digress.
> 
> Tatsuya: hm.
> 
> Tatsuya: sorry but that doesnt answer my question.
> 
> Tatsuya: what happened yesterday? I wasn't keeping track and now something's off.
> 
> Jun: Ah, a lot happened Tacchi... I'm surprised you don't remember, but i suppose you're memories been a little spotty as of recent...
> 
> Tatsuya: spotty...?
> 
> Tatsuya: oh right yeah
> 
> Jun: Are you okay Tacchi? You're rather talkative right now.
> 
> Tatsuya: dont
> 
> Tatsuya: dont call me that
> 
> Tatsuya: please sorry
> 
> Jun: Uh.
> 
> Jun: Ah, uh, alright Tatsuya...?
> 
> Tatsuya: fuck oh god what did i do??
> 
> Tatsuya: im not supposed to be here hold on
> 
> Jun: Tatsuya?
> 
> Jun: Love please im worried, are you okay?
> 
> ###### \--14:45--
> 
> #### [Suou Tatsuya ➔Suou Katsuya]
> 
> Tatsuya: katsuya we have an emergency
> 
> Katsuya: You... You messaged me first.
> 
> Tatsuya: yeah?? And?
> 
> Katsuya: And it wasn't one of your little faces....
> 
> Tatsuya: is that what this tatsuya does? Does this tatsuya just communicate with hieroglyphs or smth??
> 
> Katsuya: This... Tatsuya...? What do you...
> 
> Katsuya: Oh dear, I think I see what you mean by issue.
> 
> Katsuya: You’re the other Tatsuya aren't you?
> 
> Tatsuya: amazing detective skills kats
> 
> Katsuya: Ah, and I can only assume that you're not exactly in a good mood right now.
> 
> Tatsuya: am i?
> 
> Katsuya: Look back at your texts and tell me yourself, Tatsu.
> 
> Tatsuya: hmm
> 
> Tatsuya: my bad
> 
> Tatsuya: anyways, im worried why am i here and how am i talking to Jun again
> 
> Katsuya: I wouldn't know! I try not to be as involved with what you do anymore after last month.
> 
> Katsuya: However that must explain why you were acting odd last night....
> 
> Tatsuya: i what
> 
> Katsuya: Yes, you came into the kitchen before I left the house and almost fell over getting tylenol.
> 
> Katsuya: You were saying something about your head hurting and just went back to your room mumbling...
> 
> Tatsuya: hmm
> 
> Tatsuya: that explains a lot.
> 
> Tatsuya: i dont remember much of last night aside from a weird dream so...
> 
> Tatsuya: hm
> 
> Tatsuya: what else did I do last night? As much as i love being here and seeing you all again my heads really foggy and i want to see MY jun again....
> 
> Katsuya: Right...
> 
> Tatsuya: ???
> 
> Katsuya: Sorry, you’re so much more talkative than this Tatsuya. It’s a sight to see.
> 
> Tatsuya: considering the fact this tatsuya seems to speak in damn hieroglyphs im not surprised anymore
> 
> Tatsuya: but focus i dont think i can handle all the baggage and confusion that comes with being in this timeline
> 
> Katsuya: Understood.
> 
> Katsuya: Perhaps we should bring Maya and Ulala into this....
> 
> Katsuya: They seem to have a bit more common sense than I do, and I believe Maya still remembers 'your timeline'....
> 
> Tatsuya: youre...
> 
> Tatsuya: youre with maya and ulala now
> 
> Katsuya: ah
> 
> Katsuya: perhaps
> 
> Tatsuya: id talk shit but considering im back with jun again in this universe i dont think i have the room
> 
> Katsuya: I’m glad to see you still hold the same attitude towards me.
> 
> Katsuya: Sadly, with more talk
> 
> Tatsuya: oh boohoo
> 
> Tatsuya: you making the chat?
> 
> Katsuya: Yes, yes give me a moment. Even you should know i'm not good with technology.
> 
> ###### \--15:17--
> 
> #### 
> 
> _[Suou Katsuya created a chat]_
> 
> _[Suou Katsuya added Suou Tatsuya, Amano Maya, and Serizawa Ulala to the chat]_
> 
> _[Suou Tatsuya changed their name to Not Tatsuya]_
> 
> Maya: You know, seeing katsu make a chat and add us all really makes me feel like something bad is happening!!
> 
> Katsuya: That you are correct about sadly, love.
> 
> Not Tatsuya: yeah uh
> 
> Not Tatsuya: hi big maya i hope youre doing okay
> 
> Maya: Not...?
> 
> Maya: Ohh this is Batsuya isn't it :P
> 
> Not Tatsuya: b
> 
> Not Tatsuya: batsuya??
> 
> Ulala: yeah like batsu and tatsuya
> 
> Ulala: you’re the 'other tatsuya'
> 
> Not Tatsuya: uh… huh
> 
> Not Tatsuya: you know what ill take it why not
> 
> _[Not Tatsuya changed their name to Batsuya]_
> 
> Maya: :)
> 
> Batsuya: uh, anyways
> 
> Batsuya: what did i do yesterday cause im obviously not supposed to be here right now nor do i want to for very long
> 
> Ulala: uhh that's a good question cause i have no idea
> 
> Katsuya: Neither do I.
> 
> Batsuya: shit
> 
> Batsuya: big maya?
> 
> Maya: Well haha!
> 
> Maya: This Tatsuya may or may not have made a group chat and reunited with everyone in it :)
> 
> Maya: But you were fine for the weeks you were bedridden!! I don't know why you'd be back either
> 
> Batsuya: cool :|
> 
> Ulala: uhh
> 
> Ulala: well jun was saying yesterday that you were feeling sick??
> 
> Ulala: my bets that it was it something in that conversation...
> 
> Batsuya: idk,,,
> 
> Katsuya: Have you asked Jun maybe..?
> 
> Batsuya: uh
> 
> Batsuya: id check or ask but
> 
> Batsuya: im kind of ghosting him,,,
> 
> Maya: you’re WHAT
> 
> Ulala: WHA?!
> 
> Katsuya: Tatsuya. Suou.
> 
> Batsuya: i panicked! what can i say
> 
> Batsuya: my jun is still bound to him and i dont want to fuck up more than i already did, if he remembers all hell will break loose
> 
> Batsuya: plus i really dont wanna see this jun call me tacchi ever again it feels really weird
> 
> Maya: But Nyarlathotep isn't here and neither is Phil!! You could have given at least Jun some context! >:0
> 
> Batsuya: i dont want any chances of him remembering i already told you
> 
> Batsuya: and i doubt that fuckers gone, i already hate that HES getting a kick out of this
> 
> Batsuya: wherever... he is...
> 
> Batsuya: lucky for me though i dont see any stupid hands so i guess im in the clear
> 
> Katsuya: Hands...?
> 
> Batsuya: long story, don't feel like talking about it honestly
> 
> Katsuya: I understand, however we should focus on the situation at hand.
> 
> Ulala: i mean... you might go back over time...? maybe?
> 
> Batsuya: i doubt it
> 
> Batsuya: even then i need to go now
> 
> Batsuya: want?
> 
> Batsuya: ugh whatever
> 
> Maya: ah, maybe you should calm down a little first though batsu, youre getting really snappy right now
> 
> Maya: Just breathe and think positive!!
> 
> Batsuya: hmmm
> 
> Ulala: ma-yas right you know
> 
> Ulala: whats the big rush anyways?? isnt your whole otherside shit anyways?
> 
> Batsuya: not the point
> 
> Batsuya: to make a long story short i've managed to reunite with my jun and thats all i need and i could care less, but now that im back in here i just feel empty and cold and foggy
> 
> Batsuya: i wonder if he feels the same...
> 
> Maya: uhh...?
> 
> Maya: you alright?
> 
> Batsuya: never
> 
> Maya: >:w
> 
> Maya: I know batsu batsu but i get it youre freaking out
> 
> Maya: But uh
> 
> Maya: You said before that everyone gave up their memories to make this timeline right?
> 
> Maya: How are you seeing jun? I thought you went back to your timeline
> 
> Batsuya: nah
> 
> Batsuya: well uh its complicated i guess
> 
> Batsuya: i wasnt sent back to my timeline, i kind of stayed here as a ghost in a way just not... in this plane?
> 
> Batsuya: hm.
> 
> Batsuya: just uh
> 
> Batsuya: think of it like limbo
> 
> Maya: :wc
> 
> Batsuya: im just in a void for the most part but im bound to THIS tatsuya, wherever he goes i go and all i really do is watch, even if that means watching him get frustrated losing against miyabi
> 
> Batsuya: maybe talk to him about it its a little concerning
> 
> Ulala: huh??
> 
> Batsuya: i dont know either but i get it, i know this isnt me but i really just want to see my name on number one
> 
> Batsuya: hm.
> 
> Batsuya: maybe im the problem
> 
> Katsuya: you were saying, Tatsuya?
> 
> Ulala: *batsuya
> 
> Katsuya: right sorry
> 
> Batsuya: sorry, right
> 
> Ulala: pfft
> 
> Batsuya: long story short, im always there no matter what, and so whenever this Tatsuya sees Jun I
> 
> Batsuya: i get to see him again too haha
> 
> Batsuya: its like nothing really happened and its so warm and we just have each other and
> 
> Batsuya: ////
> 
> Maya: oh batsu...
> 
> Maya: thats really sweet! Im glad you get to see Jun again! Tell him i said hi!!
> 
> Batsuya: ^^
> 
> Katsuya: So you just want to rush back because you wish to see your Jun again...
> 
> Batsuya: you say that like its not a valid reason...
> 
> Katsuya: I never said it wasn't valid, i’m just clarifying.
> 
> Katsuya: Mind you I had to deal with you falling head over heels for him all over again, it's the only time you come to me for help really.
> 
> Batsuya: haha
> 
> Batsuya: but uh even then thats not it its... Hard to describe but something doesn't feel right without him, his presence at least
> 
> Batsuya: like somethings missing but you dont know what and its all cold
> 
> Batsuya: ugh my head hurts too its annoying,,,
> 
> Maya: Ah...
> 
> Ulala: yeah okay maybe we should get you back
> 
> Batsuya: thank you
> 
> Ulala: god it really is jarring not to see a single emoticon
> 
> Maya: Yeah, its something
> 
> Batsuya: is that all im gonna get today
> 
> Maya: Maybe just sprinkle a (•‿•) in there?
> 
> Batsuya: uh...
> 
> Batsuya: no.
> 
> Ulala: it was worth a shot
> 
> Katsuya: I suppose we'll get used to it...
> 
> Katsuya: But were starting to get off target, we need to find out how to get you back into whatever limbo state you were in, as rude as that sounds.
> 
> Ulala: right!
> 
> Maya: Operation put batsu back!!
> 
> Batsuya: haha
> 
> Batsuya: yeah okay
> 
> Batsuya: but question
> 
> Maya: whats up batsu? ^^
> 
> Batsuya: how do you plan to do that
> 
> Maya: ,:)
> 
> Katsuya: I suppose we'll have to look into it….
> 
> Katsuya: Loves, if you could meet me outside your apartment, we can always look around. 
> 
> Katsuya: You might need to stay inside though Batsuya until we find something.
> 
> Batsuya: like
> 
> Batsuya: by myself?
> 
> Katsuya: ?
> 
> Katsuya: Yes...?
> 
> Katsuya: Is there an issue with that?
> 
> Batsuya: uh well
> 
> _[Batsuya sent a screenshot]_
> 
> Maya: Oh dear
> 
> Ulala: christ tatsu needs to clear his notifications
> 
> Katsuya: I agree, it’s anxiety inducing...
> 
> Batsuya: not that...
> 
> Batsuya: jun keeps calling and texting me, i cant just answer right?
> 
> Maya: Ahh!!
> 
> Maya: Uh!
> 
> Maya: This is fine, we can handle this!!
> 
> Maya: Lets positive thinking right!!
> 
> Batsuya: Maya...
> 
> Ulala: should we...
> 
> Ulala: should we maybe tell Jun the situation?
> 
> Katsuya: He deserves to know, however....
> 
> Batsuya: no no no
> 
> Batsuya: he cant remember please i dont want him to remember this was what we promised wed do
> 
> Ulala: batsu calm down okay we'll figure this out
> 
> Ulala: but you cant avoid him knowing, im sure he already knows somethings off right? since yall are connected like that
> 
> Batsuya: if we tell him everything hell remember hell have to
> 
> Katsuya: Then dont tell Jun everything, just tell him enough so he understands for now until things are set in order.
> 
> Katsuya: Hm...
> 
> Katsuya: If this happens again perhaps we should brief your chat too...
> 
> Maya: Yoshizaka knows... doesnt she?
> 
> Ulala: i wouldn’t know...
> 
> Batsuya: hm...
> 
> Batsuya: fine but you guys bring him in here i
> 
> Batsuya: i cant stand to talk right now i need a bit
> 
> Katsuya: Take your time, Batsu.
> 
> Batusya: hmmm...
> 
> Batsuya: do we
> 
> Batsuya: do we have frozen vegetables
> 
> Katsuya: Yes, there should be one wrapped in plastic bags for you, but do return eventually, it'll be easier to explain that way.
> 
> Maya: Hang in there batsu!!
> 
> Katsuya: I'll be heading over shortly.
> 
> Katsuya: Sorry to leave you Batsuya, but hopefully we'll find something.
> 
> Katsuya: If you need anything, call me.
> 
> Batsuya: k
> 
> Maya: Alrighty!!
> 
> Maya: Let me add jun really quick and ill try to explain, just calm yourself down!!
> 
> Batsuya: thanks big Maya
> 
> Maya: :D !!
> 
> _[Maya added Jun to Unnamed Chat]_
> 
> Maya: hello Jun-kun! please do not scroll up!!
> 
> Ulala: really dont, well explain in a bit
> 
> Jun: Ah, hello Ms. Amano and Ms. Serizawa.
> 
> Jun: I’m...Assuming this has to do with what happened to Tatsuya, yes? 
> 
> Maya: Bingo!!
> 
> Jun: Ah, then yes, an explanation would be lovely.
> 
> Jun: He… He is okay, right?
> 
> Maya: Perfectly fine dont worry!
> 
> Maya: Sort of
> 
> Jun: s...
> 
> Jun: Sort of?
> 
> Ulala: uhh yeah, its a long story....
> 
> Ulala: let us know if were stepping on anything you dont like batsu
> 
> Jun: ?
> 
> Maya: Right uh!!
> 
> Maya: Im sure you noticed tatsus been acting pretty weird last night and this morning?
> 
> Jun: Kind of hard not to notice, yes.
> 
> Maya: ,:)
> 
> Jun: Sorry, i've been a little on edge today. This situation isn’t exactly helping either, sadly.
> 
> Ulala: so he was right
> 
> Jun: What.
> 
> Ulala: what
> 
> Ulala: i didn't say shit
> 
> Jun: Right...
> 
> Maya: Anyways!!
> 
> Maya: long story short thats not Tatsuya!!
> 
> Maya: Fun right? :9
> 
> Jun: Wh...
> 
> Jun: Maya I'm very confused...
> 
> Ulala: trust me so are we
> 
> Ulala: its tatsuya but... just not ours?
> 
> Jun: Ah...?
> 
> Batsuya: im not your tatsuya, im from a different universe but in your tatsuyas body, not that i want to be right now
> 
> Jun: Oh my.
> 
> Maya: oh hello batsu!! Thanks for helping explain a little more :)!
> 
> Batsuya: yeah
> 
> Jun: So... where's my Tacchi? Is he gone? Did you replace him??
> 
> Batsuya: it doesnt work that way i think
> 
> Batsuya: i dont know really but were working on that, if that helps
> 
> Jun: I very much appreciate that actually, something doesn't sit right knowing that you aren't... Him.
> 
> Batsuya: were on the same page then
> 
> Batsuya: :(
> 
> Jun: ?
> 
> Batsuya: its fine its fine
> 
> Batsuya: is kats there yet?
> 
> Katsuya: I just arrived, yes.
> 
> Katsuya: Please meet me outside you two, we have to hurry along for their sake.
> 
> Maya: On it <33
> 
> Ulala: on it
> 
> Jun: You three... You're off to fix this i take it?
> 
> Maya: :)))
> 
> Maya: yes but don't worry your little head about it!! Let the adults take care of it!!
> 
> Jun: But... How are you three planning to fix it...? This seems supernatural, and I dont think there's anyone in Sumaru who can do much...
> 
> Maya: shhhh hush!!
> 
> Jun: Uh...
> 
> Maya: we got this!! Let's think positive!!
> 
> Maya: i'll update you personally batsu!! Just keep hugging those veggies!!
> 
> Batsuya: roger.
> 
> Katsuya: And perhaps brief the group chat. After all, we won't know how long you’ll have to be here.
> 
> Batsuya: dont roger.
> 
> Ulala: come on little suou you cant just ghost ur friends until you get sorted.
> 
> Batsuya: i mean theres nothing stopping me
> 
> Ulala: >:/
> 
> Katsuya: Batsuya it's the least you could do. They deserve something other than silence ,then this tatsuya coming back with no memory and even less of an explanation.
> 
> Batsuya: mmm….
> 
> Jun: I can tell you personally, most everyone in that group chat would probably appreciate it.
> 
> Jun: I take it this is your second time... Taking his body since last month.
> 
> Jun: If so then yes, they'd very much so appreciate an explanation as to whats happening.
> 
> Batsuya: i hate that youre making a point and making me feel bad.
> 
> Jun: I only tell the truth, batsu.
> 
> Batsuya: please dont refer to me.
> 
> Jun: as... Batsu...?
> 
> Batsuya: no just. at all.
> 
> Jun: Hm.
> 
> Ulala: christ.
> 
> Ulala: reel it in romeo
> 
> Maya: sorry jun-kun!! Hes got a lot of emotions from where hes from ,:)
> 
> Jun: Yes, I can tell.
> 
> Jun: Anyways, I... Suppose i'll take my leave?
> 
> Jun: After all, i’m assuming you'll explain more in the main group chat and would prefer your privacy in this chat...
> 
> Batsuya: in a minute.
> 
> Ulala: hold it to him for us jun
> 
> Batsuya: >:|
> 
> Jun: I’ll try to, yes.
> 
> Batsuya: fine
> 
> _[Kashihara Jun left Unnamed Chat]_
> 
> Batsuya: you guys suck.
> 
> Ulala: oh you love us
> 
> Batsuya: hmmm 
> 
> Maya: :) !
> 
> Batsuya: allegedly.
> 
> Maya: ^^
> 
> Maya: we'll try to keep you updated! Were on our way to go see Igor and see if he knows whats happening!
> 
> Batsuya: tell them i said hi please
> 
> Maya: will do!!
> 
> Batsuya: ugh the veggies are getting soggy...
> 
> Batsuya: ill take that as my cue to tell that group chat then...
> 
> Batsuya: >:|
> 
> Maya: I believe in you batsu!!
> 
> Maya: :D !!
> 
> Batsuya: hmmm
> 
> Batsuya: :|
> 
> Maya: I'll take it!
> 
> Maya: see you in a bit!! Love u!! <3

###### \--17:56--

#### [Masked Bitches]

Tatsuya: uh

Tatsuya: hey.

Anna: holy shit big cat you okay??

Michel: TATSUYA U BITCH ARE YOU ALRIGHT??

Lisa: !!! Ta-chan!! How's your head??

Chikalin: hi senpai!! Is your brain alright?

Tatsuya: wow uh

Tatsuya: god they weren't kidding when they said that i accidentally reunited with everyone.

Anna: ??

Anna: wait

Michel: bro what are you on??

Michel: did you lose brain cells with that headache yesterday?

Tatsuya: no uh

Tatsuya: how do i put this...

Jun: It’s not our Tatsuya.

Tatsuya: yeah, that

Michel: WHAT

Lisa: h u h

Anna: hell yeah knew it

Chikalin: !!! An imposter??

Noriko: love how do you know...?

Tatsuya: if you say it's the lack of emojis i'll end this timeline somehow.

Anna: well

Anna: nvm

Anna: i remember your personality from last month then I guess.

Noriko: last month…?

Lisa: OH

Tatsuya: right, thanks

Tatsuya: but uh yeah im not your tatsuya, im one from a different universe, i guess

Lisa: you... guess??

Tatsuya: i cant go into it

Chikalin: ohh!! Its like a weird paradox thing isnt it!! Like in the movies?

Tatsuya: i... i guess?

Chikalin: Does that mean,,, youre here on a mission?

Michel: i dont think hed be able to tell us chika if thats the case...

Tatsuya: no im not here on a mission??

Tatsuya: really the opposite, i dont want to be here but i made a mistake and here we are.

Miyabi: Interesting...

Miyabi: But you said you were from a different universe, yes?

Tatsuya: yeah

Miyabi: Does that mean that theres a different version of all of us in the chat?

Tatsuya: uh

Michel: holy shit babe ur so smart!!

Michel: so!! not tatsu!! What am I like in your!! Am i still this hot and sexy??

Tatsuya: michel...

Tatsuya: you uh

Tatsuya: fuck

Tatsuya: i need to go

_[Suou Tatsuya logged off]_

Michel: ???

Michel: uh

Michel: hm

Lisa: nice one thot

Michel: not my fault! How was i supposed to know hed run off after one question!!

Anna: i mean its tatsuya, hed be like that normally

Miyabi: No, I feel there was a separate issue there...

Miyabi: Did i strike a nerve maybe?

Michel: about me??

Miyabi: I mean, perhaps you two are also friends on that end?

Michel: but!! That implies something bad!!

Chikalin: maybe he comes from some dystopian universe where something awful happened and led to the death of the entire earth, leaving him to wander by himself until his own untimely demise!!

Lisa: babe...

Noriko: thats so sad...

Chikalin: maybe im reading too much...

Anna: hmm

Anna: flower boy, whats your opinion?

###### \--18:12--

#### 

Anna: **@Jun** ?

Jun: Sorry, Sorry, ah...

Jun: Um, Maya did bring me in to talk about this since they apparently know?

Anna: they...?

Anna: I guess that makes sense actually.

Jun: She said he had a lot of emotions from his timeline, but that's it.

Chikalin: so what im hearing is that i might be right

Anna: hm. maybe braids.

Jun: Is that all you needed to ask?

Anna: i guess

Anna: you alright flower boy? that is ur man.

Jun: I'll be fine.

_[Kashihara Jun logged off]_

Michel: jun...

Michel: im going off too i should check on him

Michel: i can't stand my bro being sad!!

Lisa: uh!! Ill be off too! Just in case!

Michel: right...?

Michel: right!!

Anna: hm.

Michel: don't hm at me >:w

Anna: :)

Anna: hm.

Michel: youre an ass.

Lisa: not now michi lets go before it gets too late

Miyabi: good luck you two, keep us updated please

Michel: of course babe!!

Lisa: yeah! brb!

> ###### \--18:23--
> 
> #### [Unnamed Chat]
> 
> Batsuya: i can't do it i can't why did they have to ask that fuck
> 
> Batsuya: no no no
> 
> Batsuya: i need to go sorry sorry
> 
> Batsuya: fuck
> 
> #### 
> 
> Maya: batsu?? What happened? Are you okay? Do i need to read back in the chat?
> 
> Maya: we just left the velvet room and have some news! Please sit still!!
> 
> ###### \--18:40--
> 
> Maya: batsu?  
> 


	7. Batsuya Chronicles II: Electric Boogaloo

###### \--18:47--

#### [Tatsuya InvesTigation Squad]

_[Michel started a call]_  
_[Michel left a call]_

Michel: fuck Jun are you okay??

Lisa: yeah what happened??

Jun: I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...

Lisa: you have nothing to apologize for jun, don’t worry okay?

Jun: Thank you, Lisa...

Jun: I know i have nothing to apologize for, but...

Jun: I… suppose I’m afraid, as silly as that sounds, haha.

Michel: afraid?

Jun: I’m... Afraid that Tatsuya will never come back, I suppose…

Jun: Our Tatsuya, I mean.

Jun: That Tatsuya... I’m aware that he doesn’t know about this situation either, and while Maya tried to seem positive, I felt as though there was something off about her comments...

Jun: I’m glad that we ended up getting an explanation on why there's such major disparities in his actions and memory over the last month... But…

Lisa: but..?

Jun: But what if he never comes back? What if I never have my Tatsuya again? Am I really just overreacting or is this something that i now have to grow accustomed to and face for the rest of time...

Lisa: jun...

Michel: bro...

Jun: I’m sorry, like I said I know I must be overreacting...

Michel: bro shhh ur not overreacting!! id be just as scared if it was my Miyabi we were talking about here!!

Michel: plus the adults are handling it right??

Michel: they handled this last month they can do it again!!

Lisa: michel has a point! Im sure tatsuya will be back soon! Just keep your head up!

Jun: I... I suppose you have a point.

Jun: Thanks you two, I.. I really do appreciate it.

Jun: Sorry again for my abrupt leaving but I couldn't handle getting questions from that chat anymore or seeing him type, especially not in the state i'm in...

Lisa: huh?

Jun: Ah

Jun: Aside from being fearful that he won't return to us, I feel like something’s off physically, I suppose? I've slept properly today...

Michel: uh, what do you mean bro..?

Jun: I don't quite know... My head feels heavy, and I feel like a migraine is setting in, what with the stinging headache that's coming on...

Jun: Even my peripheral vision feels strange, it's like I can't see as much as usual or I can't view things in the same way...

Jun: Perhaps I need water, I've been... Crying a lot...

Michel: bro...

Michel: do you want me to come over...? My pops aint home yet so i can rush over with some meds from the satomi tadashi!!

Lisa: yeah, im here if you need me too!! I could swing by with food if you want anything!

Jun: I...

Jun: Thank you but.... perhaps I should be alone for a bit...

Jun: I'll contact you both if I need it though, I promise.

Michel: please do Jun, i dont want you being sad cause some asshole other universe tatsuya >:((

Lisa: yeah! Or just call if you need someone! Drink water too!

Jun: Haha

Jun: Thank you...

Jun: I’ll... Take my leave though. I truly don't feel too good...

Lisa: please feel better!

Michel: <<333

#### 

> ###### \--19:11--
> 
> #### [Amano Maya ➔ Yoshizaka Anna]
> 
> Maya: haha! hello ms.yoshizaka!!
> 
> Anna: hm dont like that
> 
> Anna: hi hearts, howd you get my number
> 
> Maya: :)))
> 
> Maya: its not important!!
> 
> Anna: sus but alright, whats up?
> 
> Maya: you're friends with tatsu right?
> 
> Anna: i would hope so
> 
> Maya: haha!! good!! because we have an issue and i may need your help :)!
> 
> Anna: i take it with the not tatsuya
> 
> Maya: haha!!
> 
> Maya: :))
> 
> Anna: you ever get exhausted being like that?
> 
> Maya: sometimes :)
> 
> Maya: but thats not the point!!
> 
> Maya: weve been trying to contact him for an hour or so now and he hasnt said anything! you wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?
> 
> Anna: oh shit
> 
> Anna: no I haven't seen him but i can look around with nori
> 
> Anna: have you tried asking flower boy though...?
> 
> Maya: uh... Jun?
> 
> Anna: who else
> 
> Maya: right haha!!
> 
> Maya: well i tried but he hasn't answered yet sadly! i think hes online but i dont want to push anything on him
> 
> Maya: he did leave pretty abruptly so... I could imagine this is really hard for him since its relating to tatsu....
> 
> Anna: yeah he did huh
> 
> Anna: i think michel and lisa said they were checking up on them though, ill see if i can wrangle the fucker while they deal with flower boy
> 
> Anna: id like big cat back too :/
> 
> Maya: !! Thank you so much ms yoshizaka!! please keep me, katsuya, and ulala updated if something happens!!
> 
> Maya: well be able to get him back as well! dont you worry your little head about it and just think positive!!
> 
> Anna: little...?
> 
> Anna: well
> 
> Anna: thanks hearts
> 
> Anna: if you tell big cat i said anything im blocking your number.
> 
> Maya: :)))
> 
> Maya: ;)))
> 
> Anna: dont like that but thanks? i think?
> 
> Maya: thank YOU!!! sorry you have to do this when it's getting this late!!
> 
> Anna: its fine, my folks are never home so its not like they can have an issue with it
> 
> Anna: did he take his phone?
> 
> Maya: i think so!!
> 
> Anna: gotcha
> 
> _[Yoshizaka Anna logged off]_
> 
> Maya: :)
> 
> Maya: wait haha im sorry your parents what

#### 

> ###### \--19:42--
> 
> #### [Suou Tatsuya ➔ Yoshizaka Anna]
> 
> _[Tatsuya missed 4 calls from Anna] ___
> 
> __Anna: i see youre online_ _
> 
> __Anna: least you can do is tell me off :/_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: go away then_ _
> 
> __Anna: no_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: >:/_ _
> 
> __Anna: oh dont give me that_ _
> 
> __Anna: and dont ignore me either you ass_ _
> 
> __Anna: youre freaking a lot of people out right now_ _
> 
> __Anna: especially hearts and flower boy_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: ?_ _
> 
> __Anna: uhh_ _
> 
> __Anna: amano and kurosu_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: damn_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: of course itd be them_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: always is_ _
> 
> __Anna: hm._ _
> 
> __Anna: im not gonna act like i know your baggage or whatever_ _
> 
> __Anna: but you really should go back to them, or at least tell me and nori where you are so we can bring you back_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: you shouldnt be so dead set on me, this doesnt involve either of you_ _
> 
> __Anna: youre in the body of my best friend you edgy fucker, it kind of involves all of us because of that._ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: right..._ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: well stop looking for me._ _
> 
> __Anna: n… no?_ _
> 
> __Anna: what part of me being out here is cause hearts asked you did you not get_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: well it was worth a shot_ _
> 
> __Anna: i hate the fact that it got a chuckle out of nori but whatever_ _
> 
> __Anna: either you tell me where you are or ill get you somehow_ _
> 
> __Anna: even worse ill tell hearts to call you since youre online and not let up :)_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: christ_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: this tatsuya really has some dead set friends huh…_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: i want to say thats good but i hate it i think_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: made it easier_ _
> 
> __Anna: whats that supposed to mean_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: we werent... friends in my timeline_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: the opposite really. you hated me_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: all i had really was maya michel jun and lisa… and now its just…_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: hm_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: i should shut up nevermind_ _
> 
> __Anna: uh_ _
> 
> __Anna: right._ _
> 
> __Anna: sorry?_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: dont_ _
> 
> __Anna: alright_ _
> 
> __Anna: but... you know you can't just sit this out forever though_ _
> 
> __Anna: youre not even in your own body you know_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: i…_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: i know_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: i didnt expect or want to be here again so i..._ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: sorry_ _
> 
> __Anna: thanks but you really shouldnt tell me that. save it for flower boy_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: yeah_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: yeah…._ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: um... can i just have a bit longer_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: i dont want to cause any issues its just a lot for me still_ _
> 
> __Anna: i see where youre coming from but i dont think hearts’ll be super happy about me leaving you be_ _
> 
> __Anna: or flower boy for that matter_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: thats… fair_ _
> 
> __Anna: nori said she could tell hearts you need a minute but even she said she still wants to make sure youre alright_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: thats…_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: no you two dont need to do that_ _
> 
> ___[Suou Tatsuya is sharing their Location]_ _ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: how far is that from you_ _
> 
> __Anna: oh uh_ _
> 
> __Anna: maybe 30 minutes? the shrines not too far_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: hm_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: that works i think_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: sorry about this_ _
> 
> __Anna: you know i dont care_ _
> 
> __Anna: er i guess you dont but now you do_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: thank you…_ _
> 
> __Anna: yeah_ _
> 
> __Anna: nori said she doesnt care either and she said to add a smiley face but she doesnt have the keyboard big cat had_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: big cat…?_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: ..._ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: is that what you call me?_ _
> 
> __Anna: yeah…? so what_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: its funny..._ _
> 
> __Anna: >:(_ _
> 
> __Anna: whatever ill be there in a bit, sit tight you asshole_ _
> 
> __Tatsuya: :]_ _
> 
> __Anna: smug ass_ _
> 
> ____

_  
___  


#### 

__

> ____
> 
> ###### \--20:11--
> 
> ____
> 
> #### [Suou Tatsuya ➔ Kashihara Jun]
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: uh
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: hi… jun
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: i uh
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: sorry for what ive done today
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: you dont have to respond but i know i freaked you out probably
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: not probably, definitely
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: it should clear up by tomorrow
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: im guessing that your taking a minute… i read up and yoshizaka told me a little bit but uh
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: yeah thats it i think
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: sorry
> 
> ____
> 
> #### 
> 
> ____
> 
> ###### \--20:49--
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Ah
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: This was unexpected, but;
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: I.. Appreciate your apology, please excuse me for taking so long to get back to you.
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: dont worry about it
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Ah, so you are online
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: yoshizaka just got me and i was messaging big maya… i felt the vibrations is all
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: No, I'm glad I can talk to you face to face, in a way.
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: right
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Well, I'm appreciative of your apology, however part of me is enraged weirdly enough… 
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Possibly at your actions? Your existence? I can't… tell.
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: ill take your anger, i know i deserve it in ways i can't explain
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: How.. So?
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: i can't explain it but i know why youre angry and im sorry, as little as that means to you at least
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: i know part of you knows it now
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Pardon..?
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: its nothing.
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Mm… I suppose I won't pry…
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: There’s another thing though… as angry as I am towards you and hurt by your earlier actions… another part of me is adamant in wanting to soothe you…
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Part of me wants to push away your apologies because I know you're going through something you have no hand in and your actions are a result of it...
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: It's quite complicated, really, and I'm wondering why I feel so conflicted…
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Perhaps it's because of the fact that you're taking my partner’s body…
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: ah… youre…
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: ha
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: i get it now
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Hm?
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: ha
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: its fine
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: You truly are much more enigmatic than Tacchi…
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Er…
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: dont stress it, im… not as bothered i dont think
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Oh... That's... Good? If not at least relieving.
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: I’m… assuming you're feeling better as well?
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: i think so
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: yoshizaka was very determined
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: That's... one way to describe her, that's for sure.
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: But yes, I agree.
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: That doesn't mean she did anything bad to you did she?
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: other than give this tatsuya the nickname of big cat no not really
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Haha.
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: I think it's a cute nickname, though?
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: what part of me screams big cat
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Well, you are large.
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: And have feline tendencies…
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Oh, and you’re also a Leo, in addition. 
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: what kind of mish mash of creatures is this tatsuya...
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: first hieroglyphs and now?? a cat??
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: That's not what I meant whatsoever, however it's amusing to see your reaction to yourself.
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: You really are quite different from Tatsuya.
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: i would say the same but you and the other jun are… similar
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: the astrology part especially
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Oh?
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Is… that a good thing?
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: uh
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: yeah
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Ah, well that's somewhat relieving to hear i think…?
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: hm.
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: question
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Ah, yes?
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: am i the cooler one
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: P...pardon?
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: the cooler tatsuya
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Hmm~
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: No.
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Not at all really.
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: biased.
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Very.
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: :]
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: uh i should go
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: i think i need to deal with the adults...
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: once again sorry for everything
> 
> ____
> 
> Tatsuya: goodbye… i think
> 
> ____
> 
> Jun: Farewell. :)
> 
> ____

_  
___  


#### 

____

###### \--21:20--

____

#### [Unnamed Chat]

__Batsuya: im on my way back, yoshizaka got me_ _

__Maya: OH thank goodness!!_ _

__Katsuya: Batsuya!_ _

__Ulala: YOU_ _

__Batsuya: me_ _

__Ulala: dont!! be sassy you little shit!!_ _

__Ulala: im glad youre doing better though cause you scared all three of us..._ _

__Ulala: but god damnit bats!!_ _

__Katsuya: She has a point, Batsuya. We’ve been trying to search around for you this whole time._ _

__Batsuya: ah_ _

__Batsuya: sorry about that._ _

__Batsuya: if it helps i also said sorry to jun. and yoshizaka._ _

__Maya: ah! that explains him being a little cheerier when he responded to me i think!_ _

__Katsuya: I suppose it is good that you've calmed down and apologized for your panic…_ _

__Ulala: yeahh, you should probably do that in the chat too…_ _

__Batsuya: hm._ _

__Batsuya: would that be a good idea?_ _

__Katsuya: I believe it would. They deserve to know that you've calmed down and I'm sure they'd like the apologies as well._ _

__Batsuya: well yeah i know but i mean_ _

__Batsuya: im going back to the void once i get back to the apartment right?_ _

__Batsuya: so would it even be good to put it in that chat_ _

__Maya: ah!_ _

__Maya: well!!_ _

__Ulala: we told igor we wouldnt be able to take you in today since you ran off and now its late so…_ _

__Batsuya: ah_ _

__Batsuya: well_ _

__Batsuya: :|_ _

__Maya: sorry batsu!! we can do it tomorrow after im off work if youd like!_ _

__Katsuya: That, or I could take you after you've slept for the night. I could imagine you're exhausted and I'd rather at least send you off with full energy._ _

__Batsuya: i dont think i need energy in the void_ _

__Katsuya: Well I'd prefer you just sleep then since you've been through a lot today._ _

__Batsuya: i mean i can just leg it to the velvet room i think_ _

__Katsuya: Tatsuya Suou, do not._ _

__Batsuya: right_ _

__Batsuya: but my point stands about the chat_ _

__Maya: ah, you do have a point…_ _

__Katsuya: Yes.. and if something from the chat brought you back then it would be good for Tatsuya not to see it either from his phone…_ _

__Maya: thats true but im sure we could find something!!_ _

__Ulala: hm… maybe make a new group chat… and leave it before we go to the velvet room?_ _

__Katsuya: That could work… Deleting previous texts in the chat from yourself could also help…_ _

__Batsuya: that works_ _

__Batsuya: i can delete those things just give me a minute_ _

__Maya: :)!_ _

#### 

____

###### \--21:59--

_[Amano Maya created a chat]_

_[Amano Maya added Suou Tatsuya, Suou Katsuya, Serizawa Ulala, Kashihara Jun, and 6 others to the chat]_

____Jun: Ah?_ _ _ _

____Maya: there we go!_ _ _ _

____Maya: hello jun!! hello to the rest of you for that matter!_ _ _ _

____Lisa: uh, hello maya!!_ _ _ _

____Lisa: whats with this new chat?_ _ _ _

_[Suou Tatsuya changed their name to Batsuya]_

_[Batsuya named the chat ive done fucked up]_

____Batsuya: im whats with this new chat_ _ _ _

____Lisa: OH_ _ _ _

____Chika: Oh!! Hello alternative tatsuya!!_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: you_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: you could just say batsuya chikarin_ _ _ _

____Chika: :/_ _ _ _

____Chika: thats no fun!!!_ _ _ _

____Michel: didnt you leave tho??_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: you say that like you wanted me to leave?_ _ _ _

____Michel: well!! i dont know!! you just dipped without saying anything!!_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: yeah okay thats fair_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: uh, sorry about that by the way_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: i got baggage_ _ _ _

____Anna: no, really?_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: testing me._ _ _ _

____Anna: :)_ _ _ _

____Ulala: geez for someone who doesnt like to be on this timeline you sure are getting comfy arent you_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: its my special talent ;]_ _ _ _

____Maya: thats funny!! because last i remember you were tripping over yourself constantly because you wanted to leave this timeline during the last month haha!!_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: maya._ _ _ _

____Maya: :))_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: maybe i do hate it here actually_ _ _ _

____Jun: I take it this chat was made to accommodate.... uh...._ _ _ _

____Jun: Batsuya?_ _ _ _

____Katsuya: Yes. Sadly, we can't take him back until tomorrow due to his running off, so instead we decided to create a second chat for him to reside in until then._ _ _ _

____Katsuya: He’ll leave shortly before we try and send him back so as to not cause repercussions._ _ _ _

____Katsuya: Again._ _ _ _

____Batsuya: really dont like how you phrased that_ _ _ _

____Katsuya: Pardon?_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: am i but a dog to you_ _ _ _

____Katsuya: Batsuya._ _ _ _

____Batsuya: :]_ _ _ _

____Noriko: i'm glad that you're still feeling better? im assuming?_ _ _ _

____Noriko: you've been a little chipper while we were walking you back, i noticed ^^_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: yeah i think_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: thanks you two by the way_ _ _ _

____Anna: dont sweat it bats_ _ _ _

____Anna: i dont like that i need to find a nickname for you_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: please anything but big cat_ _ _ _

____Anna: :)_ _ _ _

____Anna: maybe ill do it to spite you_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: >:[_ _ _ _

____Michel: mmm speaking of which im sorry for uh freaking you out bro_ _ _ _

____Anna: ah, the rare, somber death boss_ _ _ _

____Michel: im being serious!! i think i kind of caused this with my question!!_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: you did but its fine_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: i should have waited a little longer before coming into the chat i think…._ _ _ _

____Batsuya: sorry about that_ _ _ _

____Michel: !!_ _ _ _

____Michel: bro thank you_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: haha_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: but to answer your question earlier_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: youre basically the same as you are here_ _ _ _

____Michel: oh!! thats boring >:((_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: i said another timeline not the future._ _ _ _

____Michel: but like!! nothing else??_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: your hair looked slightly worse i think_ _ _ _

____Michel: youre…. youre kidding right?? haha??_ _ _ _

____Maya: haha! maybe a general rule of thumb is maybe not asking batsu any questions like that anymore!!_ _ _ _

____Maya: he has a lot of emotions :))_ _ _ _

____Chika: Darn! That makes sense though!!_ _ _ _

____Chika: The forbidden knowledge can wait…._ _ _ _

____Michel: Batsuya please answer me dont tell me youre serious_ _ _ _

____Jun: It’s for the better, I think?_ _ _ _

____Lisa: !! oh im glad youre feeling better jun?_ _ _ _

____Jun: Yes, I’m still a little dizzy but I'm alright otherwise, haha._ _ _ _

____Jun: I will say though it'll be… Interesting to use this chat for the day he's still here._ _ _ _

____Ulala: yeahh! you guys didnt have much interaction… the last time so hopefully he plays nice, and if he doesnt, well :))_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: why are you telling me that im a good guy_ _ _ _

____Ulala: :|_ _ _ _

____Ulala: i want you to think about what happened the last few hours._ _ _ _

____Batsuya: >:\_ _ _ _

____Batsuya: fine_ _ _ _

____Michel: Batsuya youre killing me youve wounded me please tell me my hairs not that bad_ _ _ _

Batsuya: hm 

Batsuya: ;] 

_[Batsuya logged off]_

Michel: MOTHERFUCKER 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy! teal here! sorry these last few chapters have been so spotty on updates! i just havent been well enough to write and me and crimson essentially have to work around a more busy schedule due to their classes, but thank you for sticking around if youre reading this! as a slight note, I may go and revise previous chapters for consistency sake! nothing major that would need to be reread, but just something to keep in mind if you ever decide to go back and reread what we have so far ^^
> 
> as always, thank you for reading and sticking around, and we hope the rest of your day/night is well!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!
> 
> Me and Crimson are happy to receive any sort of comments on this, especially since this is very new to us! If you have any criticism please let us know so we know what to avoid later or change while we have the time!
> 
> With that out of the way, kudos are always appreciated! We hope you enjoyed and have a lovely rest of your day!


End file.
